Brothers of Honor
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: A story about our favorite ninja...a story about Snake Eyes. A long story. Readers loved, reviewers adored! Prologue and chapter 10 up!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Ian! Ian, please come get the children!"

"I'll be right there!"

A beautiful, redheaded woman, in her late twenties, was busily trying to prepare breakfast in a spacious kitchen, but her two small children, both twins, were running around her legs in a ferocious game of tag, almost tripping her up.

"Sean! Terri! If you want to play, go in the living room! Let me get breakfast on, your father has things to do!"

Just when things seemed hopeless, and the two were on another round of running circles around their mother, a handsome, blond haired and blue eyed man in his early thirties came down the stairs, spotting the trouble.

"Oh you rogues! Come here!"

He went to his wife's rescue, grabbing his children up in each arm by the waist and letting them hang there, both giggling and laughing while still trying to grab each other.

"Shana, you need a vacation."

The redhead brushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling a little as she wiped her wet hands on a rag.

"Is that an offer?"

The blond laughed as he shifted his son's weight, kissing the little boy on the head.

"Don't you think that Snake Eyes would go out of his way to help the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Shana put her hands on her hips, looking up at him.

"Yes, I do think Snake Eyes would do that. And I also think that Scarlett would be well impressed."

"Would she be impressed if he kissed her?" asked the blond as he set the children down.

Shana smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes."

Without hesitation, Ian pressed his lips against hers, one hand on her back and the other holding her head. The twins were quite amused, having gone quiet and trying to conceal their giggling. Once their parents had broken the kiss, Ian turned to eye them suspiciously.

"Alright...now the question still remains: what to do with the two of you."

Sean immediately perked up.

"How about we go outside and play hide and seek?"

Terri scowled.

"No! I don't wanna play that. How about we go see the horses?"

Sean pouted.

"Aaaww no. We did that yesterday."

"But—"

Ian interrupted, first taking Sean up, and then Terri, in his strong arms.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go outside, give your mother a little rest, and I'll tell you a story."

At this he got a more than enthusiastic answer, the twins agreeing heartily. Shana touched her husband's shoulder, giving him a suspicious look.

"Ian...another story?"

The blond gave her his infamous, sly smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Shana sighed, trying to keep from laughing.

"The same man I fell in love with had that smile too, you know? That's why I fell for him."

Ian leaned forward and kissed her once more.

"And you still fall for him."

She laughed, touching his nose and turning back to the oven, bending take two hot loaves of bread out.

"Amazingly, yes. Now you three go have fun, and I'll bring you something to eat soon. And Ian,"

The blond turned, cocking head over shoulder, his arms full of two rambunctious children.

"Yes?"

Shana straightened, wagging a bread knife at him.

"Remember, they're only five years old. Don't tell them anything too bloody."

Ian smiled handsomely, letting Terri open the door as he stepped out into the beautiful Autumn morning.

"Five and a half, my dear. Don't worry...nothing too graphic or overly disturbing. Just enough to let them know that their parents worked with a secret military agency."

"Ian!"

But the door had been closed. The redhead sighed, looking down at the fresh baked bread. She then walked to the window over the sink, brushing the curtains aside and watching her husband and children walk across the lawn. A smile spread across her full lips, and then she began to laugh, shaking her head. Ian Matthew Michaels was the same as when she had first met him.

The weather outside was extremely pleasant, not too cold, but cool. A nice Tennessee breeze rustled the tree tops, sending a few orange-hued leaves drifting to the ground. The Michaels' home was located at the top of a hill, a long paved driveway running from it to the hardly busy road at the bottom. Trees lined the driveway, accompanied by a white fence on either side. The fence ran on for a very long ways, and contained quite a few horses that grazed on the green grass. A small red barn with a tin roof was near the bottom of the driveway, close to the road, and several more horses stood around there. There were about eight in all, some black, some white, some a mixture of both colors.

The sky was a deep blue, with whisps of white clouds here and there. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, and Ian and his two children were going to enjoy it. When they had stepped off of the spacious front porch to the house, the blond let his children down, holding their hands in his as they went for a fairly good walk to a massive oak tree near the fence. Sean and Terri squealed with delight when they spotted one of the horses near the fence, and went running to pet him. The old stallion was huge and jet black, with a strange marking on his forehead that took the shape of a star. The color of the mark was red, an odd color. The horse was very old, and a little skinny, but when he saw the children coming towards the fence, he perked his head up and nickered softly, coming to greet them. His huge head swayed from side to side, and his massive hooves dragged the ground a little, but when he got to the fence, he lowered his head to the children's height and poked his nose through the rails, blowing in their hands softly. Terri giggled and stroked his forehead, kissing the red star.

"I like Samurai, he's a good boy!"

Sean agreed, rubbing the horse's ears.

"Me too. Daddy, how old is he again?"

Ian smiled, stroking the still strong neck as Samurai raised his head, laying his nose against the blond's chest.

"Forty-three, son. He is very old."

Gazing into the cloudy eyes, the blond had a distant look in his own blue ones, remembering times past. Sean noted this, tugging on his father's shirt.

"Daddy, he'll live to be a lot older. Don't worry."

Ian looked down at his son, smiling. He bent and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"I hope so, Sean."

Terri fed the horse a small handful of grass, and then took her father by the hand.

"Come on, daddy! You said you'd read us a story!"

They went over to the oak tree that stood across from the fence, sitting down. Ian set Sean down by his sister, and then sat across from them, picking at the grass.

"Alright, which one do you want to hear?"

The two were quiet, and then Terri looked up at him.

"Something new."

Sean nodded vigorously.

"Yes daddy! Something we haven't heard!"

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard a lot of my stories..."

Terri's blue eyes glistened.

"Yes, but we haven't heard them all!"

Sean excitedly agreed.

"From the beginning, daddy! Start from when you were a little boy!"

Ian thought for a moment, picking at the grass. He raised his eyes, and from a distance, saw his longtime canine companion running up through the field.

"How about a story about Timber?"

Sean shook his head.

"No. We've heard that one."

By now, the ash gray wolf had joined the three, greeting them with wet kisses and enjoying the laughter he received. Ian ruffled his wolf's ears, and in return, got a wet kiss on his face. Laughing, he wiped a sleeve across his face.

"Timber, lay down, you rogue."

The wolf complied, laying right beside the children. Terri looked back up at her father, after making room for the wolf.

"Please daddy, a new story. From the beginning."

The handsome blond gazed at his children for a long while, and then sighed deeply, crossing his legs.

"Alright. You win. A new story you shall have."

The twins giggled with delight, snuggling back into the warm coat of Timber, all attention on their father.

"This story begins a very, very long time ago, when I was seven years old. Now, you must listen carefully, and this is a very long story...it is the story of Snake Eyes..."

Sean and Terri took in a sharp breath, eyes wide and hands cold...this would be the story of their lives!


	2. Chapter 1: The Michaels

CHAPTER

1

The streets and side walks of New York City were packed to the brim with people and cars. It was very cold; a gloomy, ash gray cloud dominated the sky, spewing out icy blasts of wind and snow. The never ending racket of voices, machinery and cars filled the frozen air, adding to the stress of everyday life. The massive city was in for a bad winter, and everyone was stocking up on food and water. the shelves in the stores were being emptied as never before, and shipments to replace products being constantly demanded. The economy was bad, and crime was rising to immense heights; you couldn't turn on the television or open a news paper without seeing something about it. Despite all of this, there were some who managed to keep hope in these bad times, and one of these families happened to live in the Bronx.

The Michaels home was no more than a rented apartment, and not a very expensive one at that. It was a two story building, and well kept, with a short flight of stairs leading from the front door to the sidewalk. This front door, out of all the others, looked warm and welcoming, with a strand of year-round greenery running up the rails. Mark and Ann Michaels, along with their two seven year-old children, Ian and Terri, were the occupants of this place, along with their terrier, Molly. This family was very happy here, and although they were constantly surrounded by crime and inflation, they kept their trust in their Lord, and were certain that they would pull through.

This particular day found Ian Michaels, an adorable, blond haired, blue eyed seven year-old up in his room with his twin, Terri, who looked almost exactly like him. He was in his own world, fighting imaginary battles with the infamous bad guys of his dreams, and, of course, winning. All the while he spoke to his sister, who stood by the window, arms crossed and watching dully.

"I'll be the best ninja in the entire world, Terri. I'll kill all of the bad guys and save the good guys. I would defeat the best ninja around. I—"

In his hurry to block an imaginary punch from the black-clad ghost in front of him, he accidentally tripped on his own feet, falling to the floor with a thud. Terri, who had remained quiet up to this point, laughed at her twin.

"Ha! Some ninja that you would turn out to be! Look at you! Tripping on your own feet!"

Ian jumped up, quite indignant.

"Hey! That's not funny! Every ninja makes at least one mistake!"

Terri huffed.

"Yeah, but if you're surrounded by bad guys with sharp swords, there would be no room for a messing up. And you're not even doing real ninja moves."

Ian's face grew downcast, and he swallowed hard. Turning on his heel, he stomped off to the bunk bed at the far end of the room, climbing to the top. Flopping into the covers, he laid face-down, head buried in his arms. His eyes burned with tears that he did not wish to come, and a lump built in his throat.

_Just wait. Terri, just you wait. One day, I will be the greatest ninja. I'll learn it all. Then you won't be able to say that I don't know what I'm doing..._

His thoughts were interrupted when the twin's mother called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Ian! Terri! It's time for supper! Please come down and help me with setting the table."

Terri put down the little stuffed dog that she was holding and hop skipped out of the bedroom, calling back to her twin,

"Come on Ian! We're having spaghetti tonight!"

The little blond laid where he was for a few minutes, trying to keep from crying. Once Terri had gone, he slowly sat up, wiping a sleeve across his eyes. Coming down from the bed, he walked over to the window, gazing out at the packed street below and watching as a few lazy snow flakes began to fall. Sighing, he turned, walking towards the door. His dad should be home soon, and he would talk to him.

After about forty-five minutes or so, the nob on the front door turned, causing Molly, the little family dog, to jump up from her spot by the couch and run barking to the door. Ann, who was in the kitchen, heard her and went into the foyer, shooing the dog away and opening the door. Her husband, a fine looking man in his late forties, stepped into the house, brushing the few snow flakes from his coat. He was readily greeted by his wife, who kissed his cold cheek.

"Hello Mark."

Before he could greet her back, Ian and Terri came running to his open arms, hugging and kissing him profusely.

"Oh daddy! We missed you a bunch!"

Mark laughed heartily.

"You silly rogues, I've only been gone since this morning!"

He hugged them tightly, and then stood to hug his wife.

"But I am glad that you missed me."

Ann took his coat and hat.

"Supper will be ready soon, dear."

Mark smiled, taking his son by the hand, who stood right beside him.

"Good, I'm starving."

Terri skipped on off into the small kitchen to help her mother, while Mark picked his son up, taking him over to a chair in the corner of the living room.

"Well son, how was your day today?"

Ian smiled brightly.

"Just fine, daddy. How about you?"

Mark hugged his son again, glad to be home.

"Wonderful. Did you do school today?"

Ian nodded, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Yes. We did a bunch of math and history..."

He was quiet for a few minutes, and then spoke again.

"I...also did some of my own school, I guess."

Mark raised an eyebrow, knowing what was coming next.

"Really? What was that?"

The little boy rubbed the back of his neck, something he had the habit of doing.

"Um...I read some in my martial arts book..."

Mark laughed, scrubbing his blond beard against his son's tender face.

"Did you now? Well, that's good. What did you learn?"

Ian immediately brightened up at this conversation, his blue eyes shining.

"I learned a few more kicks, and there's this one pressure point, but I can't figure it out...it's really hard. Daddy, could you please tell Terri not to make fun of me? She laughed at me today when I tripped."

Mark nodded, putting on a serious face.

"Certainly. But you must remember that you sometimes do the same thing. Remember yesterday, when she was helping to make cookies?"

Ian lowered his head in shame, nodding a little.

"Yes sir."

Mark watched him for a minute, and then smiled, hugging him tightly.

"That's my boy. Come on, let's go see if we can help your mother."

That evening, after supper, Ian sat on the couch with his parents and Terri. A fire burned in the small fireplace and the ornaments on the tiny Christmas tree glittered in the firelight. Ian sat in between his parents with Terri, and he snuggled deeper into the red blanket that he was wrapped up in, lulled to sleep by his parent's soft voices. He dreamed, as he did almost every night, of learning martial arts. He wanted to so bad. It was something that he wished to accomplish in his life. Misty images of unknown people preforming unbelievable moves danced before him, shining blades flashing in the sunlight. Battles were fought and won, warriors triumphed fearlessly...oh how he longed to be like one of them.

Unknown to him, his father had taken both him and Terri, one at a time, to their room, tucking them in bed and kissing them gently, saying a silent prayer over each of them. After this, he had gone back downstairs, sitting on the couch wearily and staring into the fire light. Ann had gone into the kitchen, and now returned carrying two cups of hot coffee into the living room where her husband was, sitting down beside him and handing him one of the mugs.

"So, how was your day at work, Mark?" she asked quietly.

Mark took the offered cup and looked into the fire reflectively.

"It was fine. I got a raise today, too."

Ann smiled brightly, rubbing his arm.

"That's good. How much?"

Mark took a sip of the hot, black coffee.

"About two hundred more than we were getting..."

He paused, and then looked over at his wife.

"Ann, what would you think about putting Ian in martial arts?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, it would be fine with me. Did you find something cheap enough?"

Mark pulled a brochure out of his back pocket, opening it up to show her.

"I think I may have. On my way back from work, I saw this sign for a dojo down in Manhattan, so I stopped by briefly. The owner of the place is an elderly Japanese man, and has trained many young children. In fact, he's got a nephew about Ian's age. His prices are low, and he seems very nice. The only catch would be that this is a very authentic dojo with strict training, and Ian would have to stay a couple of nights a week. I don't know how he would feel about that."

Ann snuggled close to Mark and smiled.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with him."

Mark laid the brochure down on the table, leaning his head on his wife's.

"I'll ask him in the morning...I'm pretty sure he'll accept."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Tomisaburo

CHAPTER

2

The next morning dawned cold and snowy, a fresh dusting of snow having laid itself over everything. Mark quietly walked into the dim lit space of the children's bedroom, leaving the door cracked open just a little. The curtains were still closed, and the small heater in the corner of the room had just switched on, neither child disturbed by the humming. Mark looked down at Terri, who was snuggled up in the blankets on her bed, arm wrapped around a stuffed puppy. Very quietly, he raised himself up onto the bunk bed ladder, watching his sleeping son. Ian had the covers half way up over his face, and off to his side, haphazardly laying half off the bed, was a book, not surprisingly about martial arts. Smiling, he leaned forward, kissing his son's forehead with the utmost tenderness. Ian stirred lightly, and then his eyes flitted open when he heard his father's quiet voice.

"Son, wake up."

The little blond turned over, looking at him a little bit alarmed.

"Daddy? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Mark smiled, laying a hand on Ian's chest.

"No. I just wanted you to come to work with me today."

Ian blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

"Work? Why—"

"Don't ask why, Ian...it's a surprise."

Something in his father's sparkling blue eyes and wide smile caused Ian to swallow hard. Something was afoot for sure. Mark laughed quietly, patting his son's head.

"Listen, you get dressed, and don't wake your sister. I'll have your mother fix you something to eat."

Ian nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Once Mark had left, the blond clambered out of bed, going to his closet to find a pair of blue jeans and a black, turtle neck shirt. Finding both, he quickly changed, seeing as Terri was still sleeping soundly, brushed his hair, and grabbed up his shoes.

Downstairs, Mark and Ann were sitting at the table, conversing over mugs of hot coffee, when their son came thundering down the stairs, coming to a barely suppressed halt and glancing into the kitchen. Mark glanced at his wife, hiding a smile, and then stood, taking up his coat that was over the back of the chair.

"You ready?"

Ian nodded, his curiosity pricked.

"Yes sir."

Ann had stood as well, and had taken a coat from the closet.

"Here's your coat, Ian. Now bundle up, it's cold out there!"

Ian slipped the coat on, pulling a black toboggan over his head.

"Goodbye,"

Ann bent and kissed her son, hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you later, Ian. Love you."

"You too!"

Mark leaned over and kissed his wife, winking at her.

"We'll be back this evening."

Ann smiled, waving them off and trying to keep the dog quiet.

"Alright. Goodbye!"

Both Mark and his son were now on their way, maneuvering their way through the crammed streets. It was still dark, but the headlights, neon signs, and street lights lit up the darkness. Ian had become sleepy once more, so Mark stopped by a Star Bucks® shop and got them both a cup of coffee. Mark laughed after they were back on the road, taking a sip of the hot content. Ian looked up at him with curious blue eyes, holding his in both hands to warm them.

"Why are you laughing?"

Mark shook his head, still grinning.

"I just can't believe that you, at seven years old, have a taste for coffee."

Ian smiled, shrugging.

"Guess I got it from you, daddy."

Mark raised an eyebrow, still keeping an eye of the packed road.

"I guess so, son. Listen, I'm going to the office first to do a few things, and today I'll be off at ten, so we'll head to this surprise as soon as I'm done, okay?"

Ian nodded, looking out the window.

"Alright."

The two soon arrived at the office, and for the next four hours, Ian stayed in the cubical with his father, watching him do various tasks. As time passed, he eventually took up a few sheets of extra paper and a pen, sketching various weapons and landscapes. Seeing that his son was occupied, Mark continued signing papers, filling out forums, answering calls and doing other general things, busying himself constantly. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, both were ready to be out...but Ian more so. He had watched the clock for quite sometime, and as soon as the hand reached ten, he looked over at his father, to find that he was staring right back at him. Mark smiled, standing and taking his coat.

"I guess your ready to clear this place, aren't you?"

The blond nodded vigorously, smiling. He too grabbed up his coat, pulling it on. Mark took his son's hand, and after a quick visit with his boss, the two were soon once again in the car, heading down the packed streets.

Ian became confused when they entered a tunnel that took them over to Manhattan, looking over quizzically at his father.

"Daddy, why are we going to Manhattan?"

Mark shook his head, trying to keep from smiling.

"You'll have to wait and see, son."

Wait and see he did, although very impatiently. The excitement had returned in full force, causing him to squirm in his seat and look intently out the windows, trying to figure out where they were going. After making several turns and many stop lights that seemed to last for ages, they arrived at their destination. A Japanese dojo. Ian stared wide eyed at the well-sized building, jaw dropped open and hands cold. Mark drove into the parking lot, turning off the engine and sitting back in the seat. He looked over at his son, who looked over at him in disbelief.

"D-daddy..."

Somehow, Mark managed to keep a serious face.

"Yes, son?"

The blond could barely control the stuttering in his voice as he looked from the dojo entrance to his father, swallowing hard.

"Why...um...wh-y....here? Daddy?"

Finally, Mark laughed, patting his son's leg.

"I think you know why, my boy. The answer is yes."

Ian would have shot up out of his seat had not the seatbelt held him down.

"Really!? I can learn martial arts!? Really!?"

Mark unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the car door.

"Yes, yes you can. Come on, let's go and meet your sensei."

Ian sat motionless for a moment, repeating the word in his head.

"My sensei..._my_ sensei!"

He shot out of the car, completely thrilled. He took his father's hand, his whole body shaking with excitement. This was unbelievable!

As soon as he walked in through the door, Ian took in a sharp breath, gazing in awe at everything around him. This place was so authentic, he could barely believe it. Everything from the wooden floor boards to the reed shoji screens around the place. There was a desk near the front, and then a long hallway that led off to the right of it. The walls were a deep red color, and Japanese lanterns lined the walls. At the moment, no one was at the desk, but shortly there appeared an older man with gray hair that fell blow his shoulders, part of it pulled back in a leather tie. He had a gray mustache, and wore an eye patch over his right eye. Though the man's appearance was rough, he had a very kind smile, and greeted them both with a deep bow from the waist.

"Welcome, friends."

He then stuck out his hand to Mark, shaking it firmly.

"I am glad that you could make it."

Mark smiled, returning the firm shake.

"We are too. Sir, this is my son, Ian."

The man smiled brightly, bowing to the boy. Ian returned the bow, and then shook his hand.

"You may call me Hard Master, Ian."

Ian smiled, but his attention was focused on the figure that lingered in the hallway. There was a young boy standing there, around his age, shyly staying to the shadows. He was Asian, and some of his jet black hair fell over one eye, giving him a much older appearance than he really was. Ian smiled a little at him, but the boy turned his face away, avoiding eye contact. His thoughts were interrupted when Hard Master spoke to him, getting his attention.

"Ian, is that alright with you?"

The blond stood completely clueless, so his father saved him from the awkward position by repeating the question.

"If you do your training here, you'll have to stay three nights a week, and as the training gets more intense, you'll be here more often."

Ian nodded, his attention still distracted by the boy in the hall.

"Um...yes, that is fine."

Hard Master noted the distraction, and turned his head over his shoulder, seeing the boy.

"Ah, yes. Tomisaburo, koko ni kinasai."

The boy lingered for a minute, but at the stern gaze he received, he eventually, but shyly, came. Hard Master took his wrist, pulling him forward to keep him from hiding behind him.

"Ian, this is my nephew, Tomisaburo. His English name is Tommy, so you may call him thus. You two will be roommates as well as training partners; he is only a year younger than you."

He then turned to his nephew, speaking in Japanese.

"Kare wa Iian Makeil desu. Hazukashigaranaide. Anohito miseru araundo."

The little boy looked over to Ian, and then to his uncle. Hard Master gave him a very firm gaze, and he complied, motioning to Ian that he should follow. Hard Master looked over to Ian, nodding towards his nephew.

"He cannot speak English very well, though you will probably understand him. He will show you around."

Ian looked up to his father, who nodded his approval, and then followed the little Asian boy, catching up with him. They walked down the hall in silence, and after many curious glances at his to-be training partner, the blond finally managed to try and start a conversation.

"I am Ian,"

He stuck his hand out, and Tommy looked at it for a moment. Finally, he put his own out, although reluctantly.

"Tomi."

His voice was accented, but his words sharp. Sticking his hands back into his pockets, he continued to walk in silence. Ian spoke again, hoping to break the ice a little.

"Have you lived here long?"

The answer was short, brief, and very quiet.

"Six month."

"So...you've lived elsewhere?"

"I stay in Japan most time."

Ah...faulty English. He knew it was bound to happen.

"Really? What's it like?"

At this point, Tommy had stopped at a door, pulling keys from his pocket.

"Better."

Swinging the door open, he gestured that Ian should go in. The blond walked into the small room, noting the bunk beds and figuring that this is where they would be staying. There was a dresser, a chair, and Japanese lanterns in each corner. Once Tommy was sure that Ian had seen everything, he stepped out of the room, beckoning Ian to follow.

Locking the door back, they went on down the hall, Tommy finally speaking some.

"All doors, here, this where student stays."

He paused, finally looking over at Ian, but avoiding eye contact.

"I am sorry, for bad English. I not learn it long."

Ian smiled kindly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

There was another long pause, and then finally, Tommy spoke again, a little hesitently.

"Maybe...maybe you help me?"

The blond nodded, raising both eyebrows.

"Sure, absolutely. I'd be glad to."

The continued walking again, and now Tommy was speaking more.

"It not fun, when, people make joke about you. I have, hard time, pronouncing 'l' and 'r'. I not able, speak good."

Ian had listened intently, all the while, hoping that they could become better friends.

"I've never had that problem, Tommy, but I will help you, okay?"

The little Asian boy stopped, looking over at him, and for the first time, making eye contact. A shy smile came to his face, and he bowed briefly.

"Thank you. And, maybe, I teach you some Japanese?"

Ian's blue eyes lit up, and he too, smiled.

"Really? I'd love that!"

The two continued on for a while, a friendship forming. They talked a bit, but Ian had no trouble understanding the young Asian boy. He began to really, really like him, and a connection was almost immediately made. Little did they know, that it would become one of the greatest brotherly relationships that has ever been made.

Finally, the time came for them to part, but only for a little while. Mark was still at the front with Hard Master, discussing schedules and the training requirements. All met Mark's standards, but some things he didn't know if his son could live up to physically. This was extreme vigorous training, and Ian was only seven years old. Hard Master leaned against the desk top, tapping a pen on a piece of blank paper.

"I know that you are worried for him, and I can understand that. My nephew, too, is just beginning his training, and it will be good for the two of them to be together. The physical aspect of this training may seem very demanding, but I have taken children, as young as five years of age, and begun the process. They are now very skilled, and their physical health is above average. It may seem hard, sir, but it is well worth it."

Mark listened, nodding every now and again. Finally, when seeing his son and Tommy coming back down the hall, he straightened, closing the matter briefly.

"I know I can trust you with my son, sir. Thank you so much."

He shook the man's hand, smiling. Hard Master then turned to his nephew and new apprentice, addressing Tommy, this time in English.

"Did you show him?"

The boy replied, bowing briefly.

"Ryoukai, shimashita."

Hard Master nodded, turning then to Ian.

"Well, apprentice, I will see you tomorrow. You shall stay here tomorrow night, and then we shall switch off, so you will be home often."

Ian smiled widely, shaking his new sensei's hand.

"Thank you, sir."

Hard Master smiled politely, took a step back, and bowed deeply. Ian returned the act, and then turned to his new friend. Not a word passed, but there was some sort of understanding in their eyes. They bowed, and then shook hands. Mark took up his son's coat, handing it to him when he had turned.

"Hard Master, Tommy, thank you. We will see you in the morning."

Ian took his father's hand, and they turned to walk out the door. But before Ian left, he looked back over his shoulder, watching Tommy. The Asian boy smiled brightly, and then turned, the two parting until the next day.


	4. Chapter 3: Tommy's Story

CHAPTER

3

The next day, Ian was dropped off at the dojo at exactly six thirty in the morning. He said his goodbyes to his father, and had a bag with enough clothes for one night. Although a little nervous, he was soon distracted by the news that he was to begin his training in less than thirty minutes. He and Tommy were in their room, Tommy helping him with his gi.

"The belt wrap, like this, and go three time. It goes in loop once, and then hang. See?"

Ian watched at how Tommy tied the belt for him, nodding.

"Gi tunic wrap into belt, like this, and belt hold it tight. Belt we wear is white, signify innocence, purity. We just start, so white belt first. You wear these sandal to training, then take off before start. These are socks you wear."

He presented to him a pair of starch white socks, with a split for the big toe for the sandal throng to fit in. Ian pulled the socks on, glancing over at the sandals in the corner. They were completely flat, wooden, and had black throngs. Tommy went to fetch them, setting them down politely beside his new friend. The young Asian boy had been waiting on the blond hand and foot, constantly tending to his needs and watching for any chance to serve him. Ian had noted this, knowing that the actions had come with him from Japan. Very polite, very civil, and very formal. Slipping the sandals on, they felt weird at first, but after a few steps in them, they were fine. Tommy smiled, slipping his own on.

"They are nothing. You see ones in Japan, they are uneasy!"

Ian smiled at his friend's misuse of words, but had understood him clearly.

"I bet they are. I've seen pictures."

He stood in front of the full length mirror, glancing at Tommy, who had now stood.

"So, how do I look?" he said as he turned around.

Tommy smiled, bowing politely.

"Very well! Last thing,"

He pulled out a roll of thick cloth from inside a drawer, walking over to the blond.

"This go around arms and legs; it will protect."

He took the end of the wide strips, holding to his friend's wrist, and began to roll it around and around in a certain pattern, tucking the last end into the bands, and then tearing a longer piece from the roll, tying it off. This he repeated on the other arm and calves, wrapping the sleeves and pant legs inside it. Then he stood, looking over at Ian.

"You think you do me? You see what I did?"

Ian nodded, taking the roll from him.

"Yes, I saw. Tell me if I do something wrong...I've never done this before!"

With a little practice, he managed to wrap Tommy's limbs the same way that his were done. Once finished, Tommy looked the wrappings over admiringly.

"Very good."

He took the roll from the blond, placing it back in the drawer.

"Good. We are done. Come and we go to training."

Soon they were came to the training room, finding Hard Master already awaiting them. The room was a very good size, with blue or red mats all around the floor. There were oddly shaped cushions to practice various jumps, flips and runs on, as well as boards mounted on the walls for throwing shuriken, knives and other weapons. There was a massive selection of weapons in hangers on the walls, as well as a bamboo vase full of staves and another full of bokken swords. Hard Master came to greet them, bowing.

"Ah, do not you look nice?" He said smiling.

Ian and Tommy bowed in return, both replying with a polite,

"Greetings, sensei."

Hard Master smiled, beckoning them to follow. He walked out onto a mat in the center of the room, standing opposite his two apprentices.

"There will be no people here this morning, young ones, so we shall have the training room to ourselves. Ian, since you know not Japanese, I will be teaching you words along the way. These will be strike calls and so forth. Tomisaburo already knows these words, so he shall help you, too. The beginning lessons are always tiring and confusing...but they must be mastered. Although it may seem you are not learning much, you learn a great deal. What you learn here today, will be the foundation of your martial arts. You will repeat these moves continuously until you have them memorized in your muscle memory. Remember that pain is the road that will lead to your success in martial arts.

Begin."

Stepping into a stance, Ian and Tommy did likewise. Hard Master slowly went through each move with them, correcting posture, arranging limb alignment, and helping them to balance. At first, Ian was having a difficult time keeping steady, and at one point, he was to stand on one foot alone, and keep perfect kicking stance. His legs ached, his back ached, but Hard Master helped him. He knew that it would be hard, but it would be done...Ian would do it. His heart was set on it. The entire morning was spent in the training hall, learning a series of basic punches, kicks, strikes, and defenses that went with those. He learned to balance properly, and repeatedly walked on an elevated, twelve foot pole. The first try on that, and he had fallen onto the mat. The second try was a little better, but not halfway across the pole, he fell again. The third try was much better, and he made it almost to the end. Tommy had done the same thing, and had taken his own share of falls. The pole was barely wide enough for the sole of one's foot, and was very difficult to walk on. In one day, both Tommy and Ian had mastered the pole, and were now running across it without much difficulty. Hard Master was quite impressed at their learning speed, and by lunch, he had them throwing punches at one another. Having exited the hall for a few moments, he came back, but quietly stood at the doorway, watching his apprentices swing at each other. Their shouts echoed around the room, and they had gone a little farther than punches, now doing a whole array of kicks, strikes, and blocks. Hard Master smiled, and took great pride in watching them. They learned very, very fast...these two might have a higher calling than he thought. Tommy had the spoken will power and fierceness, the fire that roared and was not quenched. He was bold and let every one know it, while Ian, on the other hand, had that silent power, the silent energy that he held until he needed it. He had the strength that remained asleep until awakened at the proper moment, and the strong, deadly will to learn, fight, and succeed. Both were...so perfect. Perfect matches. In skill that one lacked, the other had, and they worked together in perfect unison. Ian struck out at Tommy, who yelled, blocked the move, and came in with a kick. Ian saw it, stepped aside, blocked, and came down with his left hand for a strike. Tommy ducked to one side, caught the hand, tried a twist, and fell to his feet as Ian countered the turn, using it to his own advantage. As soon as Tommy was down, the blond came on top of him, twisting his arm behind his back and shouting

"Yield!"

At first, Tommy was unwilling, and tried to headlock his friend, but Ian avoided it and pulled his arm further backwards, causing Tommy to shout in pain and cry the surrender.

"Yield! I yield!"

Ian immediately stood, and the young Asian boy rolled over, looking up at him. The blond offered his hand, and Tommy made to take it, but just as he grasped Ian's hand, he leaped up, yanking him forward, and rolled him over his back, this time pinning him and jerking his shoulder upward.

"Yield!"

"I yield!"

The two rolled off of each other, sitting on the mat and trying to regain their breath. Tommy smiled, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Good! You do well!"

Ian smiled, extending his hand.

"You too, Tommy."

They shook hands, and then stood, but before they could go into another fighting session, Hard Master entered, clapping his hands.

"Apprentices!"

They both turned, bowing.

"Sensei."

Hard Master folded his hands into the wide sleeves of his tunic, nodding to them.

"Ian, Tommy, well done. You are already fighting very well using your basics. Nephew, I must say to you, that you should never attack your opponent once you have yielded, and Ian, never offer your hand."

He noted their slightly downcast faces, but lifted their hopes with a comment of approval.

"Both of you are doing very well...do not be discouraged. In fact, you may be pleased to know that the two of you are excelling far beyond the other students, and in your first days, too! Keep it up. Both of you. Now, I shall have Aki to fix us some lunch; you two go and change, and I will meet you in the dining area. Tommy shall show you the way."

He bowed slightly to them, and they to him. Once Hard Master had left the room, Tommy and Ian left as well. They walked through the double doors and into the hallway, heading for their room.

"That was good, don't you think?"

Tommy nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, it very good. You think we learn better?"

Ian shrugged, loosening his tunic collar a little.

"Maybe. Hopefully we'll get really good, and then we'll be masters."

Tommy sighed dreamily, opening the door once they got to it.

"Masters...that nice."

Once they were in the room, Tommy shut the door, and went to help Ian to remove the belt and limb wraps.

"Here, I help."

He began to untie the loose knot on the belt, and then let him take it off while he began to work on the wrappings.

"These complicated, sometime."

Ian smiled, watching him.

"Yes, I can see how they would be."

As soon as Tommy got the wrappings off, he began to take off his own, but before doing so, pointed to the bed.

"Your clothes are on bed, and you wash face and hands in sink there,"

The sink was by the closet, with a fresh stack of towels sitting on a wooden stool. Ian went to the sink, removing his shirt, and wet his hands, cupping a bunch of the cold water onto his face. Glancing up in the mirror, he watched Tommy, who had his back to him, and just as his friend removed his shirt, he couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. Turning around, he looked at his friend, who glanced up at him. Ian stared at the scared area on Tommy's back, and he had never realized how skinny the boy really was. Bones were clearly seen, as well as most muscle movement. Tommy glanced down at the scar on his that ran from his lower back to his side, and then back up at Ian.

"That...that from accident...in Japan."

He turned his head away, and Ian knew that something was not right.

"What happened, Tommy?"

The boy shook his head, removing the shirt completely and folding it, setting it in a drawer.

"Six month, ago. Just accident..."

Ian laid the towel that he had in his hands aside, looking over at his friend worriedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tommy kept his eyes downcast for a minute, staring at the wooden floor. Ian saw his jaw tighten, and his eyes cloud with tears. His fists were clenched, his muscles tight. Turning, he went to the bed, sitting down on it. Ian walked around the post, joining him and laying a hand on his friend's knee.

"Tommy, you can talk to me."

The boy wiped his arm quickly across his eyes, trying to hide his tears, and then spoke, his voice choked.

"Six month ago, Japan, the Arashikage. It where I live, six month ago, before come here. There was, fire, in Arashikage. My—my chichi...my father...killed. That night, we argue, he was mad, at me..."

Here his voice broke, and he averted his gaze. After a minute, Ian prompted him on gently.

"Why did you argue?"

Tommy continued to gaze at the bed cover, but continued, his voice still broken.

"When—before I born, chichi and okaachan, my mother, want son, to carry name, Arashikage. They try, and have son. They name him Chou-Nan, firstborn son, but he die, at four week. Then try again, and have son, name him Jiro, but he die eight weeks. Okaachan was very sad, cry often. She afraid, to try again, that son might die, and chichi afraid, too. They in great grief, but oji-san, Hard Master, tell them, pray to Buddha, that he give them fortunate third son. He say, maybe Buddha smile on them, give them third son, who live. Chichi and okaachan pray for days, not eat, and ask that Buddha give them third son. They try again, and third son is born. Okaachan become very ill, sick, but she always hold third son. She was afraid that third son not live past sixteen week, and she not eat or drink, hoping that Buddha smile on her. Chichi tried her to eat, but she not. She always pray for third son, and when sixteen week come, they cry loudly, praying that son live. Second before midnight, oji-san come with priest, and priest pray over child, making intersession for him. They all watch the clock, and much joy was given when child lived past midnight. They give thanks to Buddha, and okaachan name the third son, calling him Tomisaburo...Fortunate Third Son. Okaachan cry, kissing son. She tell him to be strong, and love always, to never be weak, and she—she die, holding son. Chichi was angry, and treated son badly because he thought, death was brought on okaachan by Tomisaburo. That is why we argue, that night. He call me weak, worthless, that I never should cry, that I should grow up. That is when fire came. It burned, most all Arashikage, and chichi got me out, before it...came, to the room. Chichi died, that night...and..."

Now tears rolled down Tommy's face, and his voice was broken.

"and...I never told him...that I love him."

Ian felt a deep sorrow for his friend, and moving closer, put his arm around him, and was a little surprised when Tommy buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing almost uncontrollably. The blond cried with him, and immediately knew that he had a greater responsibility than he had thought. Tommy looked up to him, and Ian knew that he trusted him deeply to have told him this. Now, at this moment in time, he considered Tomisaburo Arashikage...a younger brother.


	5. Chapter 4: Brothers

CHAPTER

4

Lunch came and went, and the rest of the day was spent in the training hall. Ian and Tommy worked together amazingly, and when Hard Master challenged them both to come up against him, they lasted a full minute and a half, just by working together. The sensei was very impressed, to say the least, and praised them both continuously. Ian's mind was still dwelling on the story that his friend had told him, and while Hard Master was helping his nephew with a certain move, the blond watched the young Asian boy, studying him closely. He was small, but had promise of growing to be a little taller than most of his Asian friends, and with some help, he could become very agile. Tommy had good balance, but could only keep it for short amounts of time. He also noticed that every time they had to do a long jump, he was a little hesitant, and that could be dangerous. Ian sighed, sitting on once of the benches and watching his sensei and friend. Tommy indeed had a good heart. He wanted to become better friends with him, and was pretty sure that over time, they would be like brothers. Ian had never really had a true soul mate, and the though passed through his head constantly...could Tomisaburo Arashikage be it? Coming from his thoughts at a call from Hard Master, he stood, walking over to the mat and bowing.

"Yes sensei?"

Hard Master smiled in return, nodding in the direction of the window.

"It is now nightfall, young ones. You have done very well this day, and I have great hopes for the both of you. Keep in mind, that in only one day, you have mastered an array of blocks, kicks, and strikes, and learned the skill of balance. You are both extremely fast learners, and if you keep this up, you will be a black belt in less than three and a half years. At that point, you will only be nine and ten, which means that both of you could go on to much advanced training."

Both Tommy's and Ian's eyes lit up with excitement, and they bowed deeply.

"Thank you, sensei."

Hard Master smiled, and bowed back to them.

"Very well. Goodnight, apprentices. Sleep well, and tomorrow, Ian, we will try and get a few more kicks in before your father comes to pick you up. Tommy, please check with Aki about some dinner; I had him save two bowls of rice for the both of you."

With this, he bowed once more, turned, and exited the training hall. Tommy and Ian commenced with putting away the bokkens they had taken out to mess around with, and straightened the mats on the floor, readying everything for the next day. After they had done this, they both left, slipping on their sandals that were by the door, and walking quietly down the hall. Tommy left Ian to go on to the room, while he himself took a detour to the kitchen to fetch the afore said bowls of rice. While his friend was gone, Ian had the room to himself. Having been in a gi most of the day, he took out some flannel pajama pants and a gray cotton t-shirt, putting them on. More than happy to have gotten out of the gi, he went to the sink and brushed his teeth, doing this, that and the other. After washing his face in cold water, as he had the habit of doing, he went to the bed, flopping down wearily on it. It was surprisingly comfortable, and he didn't bother to turn down the covers. Propping up on a few pillows, he lugged his backpack out from under the bed, digging around in it for a minute. After a second or two, he pulled out a worn Bible, flipping through the slightly crinkled pages and reading in Psalms. He hadn't dared to leave it sitting in the open, as he didn't know what Hard Master or Tommy would say, and now that his friend had told him that story, he was sure not to leave it anywhere. Now he had a little quiet time, and decided to read a little before Tommy came back. He knew that his dad would want him to, for one thing, and for another, he loved the Bible and Christ, and was always wanting to read it. His favorite book was Psalms and Proverbs, and already he had read the books through twice. Snuggled back in the downy pillows, he began to read, having only the Japanese lamps and the street lights from outside to illuminate the room. It was a little strange, being there, away from home, and he couldn't help but wonder what his family was doing. Suddenly, the door at the end of the room opened, and too late did Ian try to close the book and shove it under the bed. Tommy had just walked in, and saw the fast movement. He paused, staring. Ian had dropped the book onto the floor, missing the backpack, and sat straight on the bed, having locked eyes with the Asian boy. His heart raced. What would Tommy say? The boy looked from Ian to the book laying open on the floor, and then came through the doorway, closing the door behind him. He carried two bowls of rice, and after walking over to the table, set them down. Not a word passed. Ian dare not move. Tommy paused again, looking at the blond to the book. The silence was tense. He then walked to the bedside, watched the blond, and then bent, lifting the book from the floor. Ian's heart froze and his muscles went tense...what would he say? Tommy held the book for a moment, flipping through the worn pages, and then to the cover, seeing the faded gold words on the front flap. Head still bowed, he raised his eyes to look at Ian, who sat motionless. Tommy slowly shut the book, and extended it towards his training partner. The only noise in the silent room was of the muted passing of cars and the random blare of a horn, then the creaking of the bed frame as Ian moved a little, hesitantly extending his hand to take the book. He grasped it, but Tommy did not let it go. Suddenly taking the blond by the wrist, the Asian boy rested one knee on the bed, leaning forward and speaking in a half whisper, a warning tone in his voice.

"Watch what you do, Ian. There many people, here, who not like Christian or Bible. Uncle one of them...he will not tolerate. I warn now, to save trouble...do not let happen again."

He released Ian's wrist, letting him take the book. Ian's heart raced, and he swallowed hard.

"Will...will you tell on me?"

Tommy still held the blond's gaze, taking in a breath.

"I will not...the only reason is you are my friend, like brother already, and the other because I am not sure if there even is god. Buddha did not save my mother, and he kill my father, and I have no help from any other god in Shinto belief...I will not tell, but watch what you do. Keep book hidden."

With this he stood, turning to take up the bowls of rice. After handing one to Ian, he sat down on the bed with him, glancing up at his friend.

"Ian, I keep your secret, but let me tell now...do not try speak with me about your God. Uncle want me to be Buddhist, but I hardly believe Buddha. Do not speak to me about it. I always be friend to you, but your God I do not want."

Ian sat very still for a few minutes, eyes downcast, jaw tight. He then stood, keeping his face turned, and set the rice down.

"I'm going to the training hall for a few minutes. I'll be back."

Tommy watched him as he left the room without another word, closing the door behind him.

Ian walked in circles in the training room, barefooted, in his pajamas. He kicked the mat out of his way if it happened to lay in his path. Hands stuffed in pockets, head bowed, trying to fight back tears. He bit his lower lip, swallowing hard. He knew that it would eventually come down to 'religious differences' between them, and was sick to his stomach at what Tommy had said. What would happen now? Tommy was really the only soul friend he had, but their beliefs were completely and totally different. There was no way that he would try to talk to the Asian...not now. He had to let the friendship build before he could try that. Maybe...maybe in a year. Maybe then. There would be run-ins with beliefs, that much he knew, and eventually, Hard Master would find out, in one way or another. From what Tommy had said, the old man wouldn't let him train in the school anymore, if he knew that. Then he'd have to quit the training here, and leave Tommy for good. Thus was the price of being a Christian in a dark world. He finally just sat in the middle of the floor, knees drawn up towards chest and head resting in hands. He already loved Tommy as a brother, and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. So lost in thought was the seven year-old blond, that he didn't hear the clicking of the double doors as they opened at the far end of the room. Tomisaburo stood in the doorway, having become worried when his friend was gone for so long. He watched him, noting his heavy breathing and shaking shoulders, coming to the conclusion that he was crying. Not sure what to do in the slightly awkward situation, he finally walked over, standing a few feet away.

"Ian,"

The blond started at the voice, twisting around to find the Asian standing there. Quickly he turned his tear-stained face away, wiping his sleeve across his eyes.

"I'm—I'm sorry...I—"

"Do not be sorry, Ian. You are tired, and I tired too."

He walked over, sitting beside his friend and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I not mean to sound harsh, in the room, and I always be your friend. No matter what difference we have, I always your friend. Okay?"

Ian looked over at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes.

"Tommy, I do want to be your friend...I'll tell you now than in just two day's time, I have come to consider you a brother....please...please let it stay that way."

Tommy sat still for a minute, watching, wondering. He then did something that he hardly ever did, even to his own uncle. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Ian's shoulders, and hugged him.

"It will stay that way, always...brother."


	6. Chapter 5: Black Belts

CHAPTER

5

Morning came with an icy blast of cold wind and a fresh whole foot of snow, coating everything in white. Ian and Tommy woke up early to go through a few basic moves with Hard Master before Mark came to pick his son up. The traffic was very heavy, so he was about thirty minutes late getting there, which allowed plenty of time for the two friends to practice for a while. Finally Hard Master called their bout to an end, bidding that his nephew should help Ian to get his things together. It didn't take long once they were back in their room, and before the blond knew it, he was getting ready to walk out the door with his father. Waving Tommy and Hard Master goodbye, he left, climbing into the Dodge Ram® pickup truck that Mark had come in. The roads were jammed with thick traffic, and a white-out was about to take place. The snow was so thick and fast that it was almost impossible to see much passed the windshield.

"How did it go, Ian?"

The blond smiled despite being very sleepy.

"Alright. I learned a bunch!"

Mark chuckled, taking a sip of coffee that he had just bought.

"That's great. You'll have to show us when we get home. How did you like Tommy?"

Ian smiled widely, adjusting his seatbelt.

"I like him very much, daddy. He's...already like a brother."

Mark continued maneuvering through the crammed streets, eyes ahead.

"Is he now? That's good. I'm glad you've found a friend."

"Me too...Tommy is very nice."

"What do you two have in common?"

"...um..."

"Besides martial arts,"

"Well...you know...we're the same age, we like a lot of the same things..."

His voice drifted off, and he gave up on the attempt to sound convincing. Mark looked over expectedly at his son, who avoided eye contact and bowed his head. Eventually his voice returned with the unavoidable difference.

"He's...not a Christian, though..."

Mark nodded, understanding his son's dilemma.

"Son, I know that you don't have many friends, and that you've become very attached to Tommy. He's a nice boy, but as your father, I want to protect you from any harm that your friendship may cause."

"But, daddy—"

"No, listen. There's nothing wrong with you and Tommy being friends, but you must be careful. The passage to not be unequally yoked does not apply only to being married. It applies to your friends. Keep your guard up, son, and always defend your faith. Don't be afraid of what people will think of you. If it means losing your friendship with Tommy...so be it. Do you understand, son?"

Ian nodded, and then looked up to his father.

"Yes...yes I understand. I would rather be friends with my Savior than to be friends with someone who would mock Him."

Mark smiled proudly, leaning over to embrace his son.

"Very good, Ian. Very good..."

The days came and went, and week after week, Ian trained. He trained hard. But no matter what, he kept in mind the words of his father. He avoided any conflict, but stood for what he believed. As for Tommy's part, the young Asian did the same, steering clear of any conflict and keeping his mouth shut when his friend would read the Bible. The training went well, and both learned extremely fast for their age. Both Ian and Tommy gained speed, agility, and amazing reflex within a month's time, and by the end of January, they had mastered the art of nunchuka combat. Hard Master was well pleased, and continued to spur them on with their training. Before they knew it, March was coming to a close, and they had mastered basic hand-to-hand combat. Defenses and offenses were practiced without pause, and by May, they could bout with their master and last a good ten minutes. By June, they mastered the tonfa and shuriken, and by July, they were so good with each other, that their bouts were almost always called as ties. Tommy had turned seven in May, and in October, Ian turned eight. By the end of that year and a half into the next, they had mastered the first level of martial arts. So great was their progress, that Hard Master spoke with Ian's parents about him staying there at the dojo five nights a week, and at this speed, he would be a black belt by the time he was eleven. The Michaels agreed, although a little hesitantly, and thus did Ian begin the most vigorous training in his life. Day after day, starting early in the morning and ending very late at night, Ian and Tommy trained like they never had before. Their muscles grew stronger and moves were embedded into their minds that they hardly had to think to preform that move. They were fast. Very fast. Both were so perfect with their moves that they matched each other blow for blow, and only the decision of what move and when to do it gained the upper hand. Weapon skills were mastered, as were mental, hand-to-hand, and physical skills. By the time Ian was nine and Tommy eight, they had begun the training process of free-running, something they wished to accomplish. Thus did the years go by, and thus did they grow stronger every day.

On one Spring day at the dojo in Manhattan, something special was taking place. There was an air of excitement, as well as a racket of things being shoved over.

"Hey! Stop that! Give me that tunic!"

"Not on your life, brother!"

"Tommy! Give it hear!"

"Nevah!"

"Tomisaburo, give it!"

The shouts that came from the small room and drifted out the window were of older voices, hovering between boyish and masculine. There was a crash and a scurry of speed, followed by a shout and a loud thud against the wall. If one were to look in the window, they would find a blond pinning an Asian against the wall, held in a half head lock and grabbing for a white gi tunic.

"Tommy! Give it to me! Do you expect me to graduate from black belt without a shirt!?"

The Asian laughed, trying to wriggle from his friend's grasp.

"Yes, brother...I do!"

The two were not only older in voice, but in physical build. They could have easily been mistaken for thirteen and fourteen year olds, but their physique was that of an older male. Tommy rolled under and around his brother, tripped him, and jumped up, while Ian sprang before hitting the ground and pursued his friend.

"I'm calling your uncle if you don't!"

"And I shall toss it from the window!"

"Tommy!"

"Haha! My wit is no match for your speed, friend!"

Another crash sounded, and this time Tommy was found laying on his back with Ian on top, arm held in a tight pressure point. The Asian winced, trying to smile handsomely.

"Er...then again, I can be wrong, as impossible as it seems..."

Ian laughed, grabbing the tunic and helping his friend up.

"That's alright, brother. We all have faults."

Tommy stood, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yours happens to be letting your tunic be taken by your brother."

Ian wrinkled his nose as he slipped the gi tunic on, taking up the red belt that was soon to be replaced with a black one.

"And yours happens to be a horrible habit of pronouncing sword with the 'w' in it."

"Hey, at least I can speak good English! Besides, it is your language...I am only trying to use it."

Before anther word could be spoken, there was a tap at the door, followed by Hard Master's voice.

"Apprentices! You shall be late if you do not ready yourselves shortly!"

Tommy grabbed up his own tunic, rushing to get it on.

"Sorry, uncle! We shall be out momentarily!"

He hurried to tie his belt, Ian likewise, and then they both helped each other with tying wrappings around their legs and arms. Having asked the other's approval in looks, they turned to exit the room, satisfied that they looked good.

The training hall was packed with students and their families, as well as training masters and supervisors. The big day had come. Tommy and Ian walked in, the blond spotting his family who sat on the benches that lined the room. Terri waved to her brother, but Ian wasn't the only one who took sight of her. Tommy was now staring dumbfounded. Ian glanced sideways at him, followed his gaze, and slapped him across the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

Ian rolled his eyes, taking his arm and dragging him to the line of students.

"Keep your eyes of my sister, bro."

"Hey, I was not doing anything! Besides, who would not stare at her? She is beautiful..."

Ian shoved him into line, taking his place beside him.

"And you _just _noticed that?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his head, looking sideways.

"Maybe...."

A loud call sounded across the room, and immediately all became quiet. There were about sixteen students in all, each standing in martial arts form and each wearing a red belt. Hard Master gazed at them, and then spoke.

"Today you will be tested as to whether or not you are worthy to wear the black belt. Each of you have tremendous skill...some more than others," he meaningfully glanced at his own two apprentices, and then continued.

"this means that you have a great responsibility, and have done well. Now you must prove your strength, and if you pass, you will have succeeded in becoming a black belt. Begin."

The first two students stepped forth and took on two senior martial artists, going through an array of katas and then weapons. The whole test took almost thirty minutes in total. The hardest moves were to be preformed, and if one failed, they lost the title to black belt. Impatiently did Ian and Tommy wait, watching as some received the belts from a man who stood behind Hard Master, and as some walked away in shame, having failed. Finally...finally after what seemed ages, their turns came. They walked to the front of the line, jaws tight and muscles tense. Tommy squeezed his brother's arm briefly, giving him a confident glance. Ian took in a shaky breath, looking over at his father. Mark nodded once, a steady look in his gaze. The blond turned back to look at his opponent who was to test him, and his whole focus narrowed in on the brawny man. Remembering what he was taught, he refused to be distracted by Tommy's job, and all senses and training came to the fore. Every muscle went tight as he took the first step onto the mat, all noise seemed to fade. All he saw was the man in front of him. As custom goes, they bowed to each other, all time standing still. The signal sounded, and Ian's muscles seemed to move on their own as he rushed forward, immediately starting with a flying kick. The kick was blocked, but he swung around, allowing his body to hit the mat as he did an complete split. He then came up on his left leg, kicking at his opponent's knee, and never landing the blow, but jumping up and engaging in mind blurring hand-to-hand combat. All time stood still as he was struck in the shoulder, but he barely felt the pain as he retaliated, coming under and up, grabbing the man's arm, and forcing it to come around the man's head in a lock. Then he wrapped his own leg around the opponent's, yanking it backwards. Both fell to the ground, and before he knew it, he had shouted 'yield!' at the very same time Tommy had. They both looked over almost surprised at each other, and both had their opponent's in some sort of painful lock. They yielded, and both apprentices stood, going back into ready form. Hard Master looked at the clock on the wall, not being able to help the pleased look that passed over his face.

"Forty seconds."

Ian was almost shocked, as was Tommy. The brief conflict had seemed to last ages. Then the bokkens came into play. Then the nuchukas...then the shuriken. Each time, Ian and Tommy conquered, to the shock and amazement of everyone in the room. The last test was at hand, and this one consisted of a bout with each other. Taking up real katanas, they bowed, and immediately sprang into action, the steel blades screeching against each other and the crowd holding their breath. They fought so fiercely with each other that they seemed as mortal enemies, but in reality, they had not a thing against each other. The swords would rush through the air towards flesh, only to be met with steel, followed by an explosion of blue sparks and a counter-attack. The steel whirled through the air in a deadly blue blaze, catching the light that shot through the window and reflecting it into the eyes of the crowd. They became a whirring windmill, the blades humming the sound of death. Then the steel met with a tremendous clang, and blow after blow was inflicted, fifteen of them in the matter of eighteen seconds. The fight looked as if it would never end when finally both swords locked, and both were wrenched from the other's grasp, leaving the two combatants weaponless. The crowd stared in sheer awe, Tommy and Ian staring at each other likewise, amazed at what they themselves had just done. Neither had fought so fiercely in their lives, nor so accurately. Hard Master could only take in a breath...these two were more than black belts. Finally, the old man regained his voice enough to speak.

"You...have passed."

The silence was now broken and a roar of approval went up as the two received their black belts, immediately throwing the red belts aside and replacing them. They were swamped with people coming down to congratulate them, smothered in hugs and handshakes. Tommy and Ian both hugged each other fondly, grasping each other's hands, having to raise their voices to be heard.

"Brother, we did it!"

Ian laughed, grasping Tommy's shoulder.

"I know! I know!"

Mark, Ann and Terri pushed through the crowd, Terri throwing her arms around her twin's neck.

"Oh Ian! You did it! You're wonderful!"

Ann kissed her son profusely, almost crying. Mark shook his son's hand, then hugging him.

"Ian, I've never seen anything like it. Congratulations."

Ian turned to Tommy, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I didn't do it...we did it. Tommy and I."


	7. Chapter 6: Dinner at the Michaels'

CHAPTER

6

The Michaels' home that night was alive with celebration. Hard Master and Tommy had been invited over for a fine dinner, and Tommy was more than thrilled to have a place beside Terri. Although she was a year older than him, he had taken quite a fancy to her, and teased her often, his way of showing affection. Ann had done a very good job in preparing the meal, and now they all sat at the round table after the dinner was over, talking, laughing, and having a good time. Ian and Tommy had been very excited and boisterous, chattering constantly about the day's events. At one such moment, Mark quietly interrupted them, nodding towards the dishes on the table, which Terri had already begun to clear.

"Son, would you please help your sister with the dishes? Then you may go upstairs."

Ian stood, Tommy jumping up with him and taking a stack of plates.

"I will help too."

He meaningfully tagged along with Terri to the kitchen. Ian smiled, taking some cups.

"Yes sir."

Hard Master sat back in his chair, smiling as he sighed.

"Your son has much potential, Mark...he could go to great heights."

Mark remained quiet, gazing at the napkin he was fidgeting with. Ann somehow took the cue and stood, taking up a few dishes.

"I'll make some coffee."

She looked at Hard Master, pausing at the kitchen doorway.

"I also have some tea I can make; would you care for some?"

The old man smiled, nodding.

"Yes, thank you."

Tommy and Ian had come back to take more dishes, but Mark stopped them.

"Ian, you and Tommy go on upstairs; Terri can do the rest."

The blond raised an eyebrow, looking at the stack of dishes in the sink to his sister.

"Are you sure, dad?"

Mark smiled slightly.

"Yes. Thank you."

The two boys turned and ran up the stairs, Mark calling after them,

"And don't get too rough! We don't want the house falling down."

Hard Master laughed, shaking his head.

"You should see them at the dojo. Sometimes I think they would hurt each other badly, but they never do. It is only play."

Ann had come back to the table now, carrying very carefully three mugs. One she gave to her husband, the other she set at her place, and the third she gave to Hard Master.

"It's green tea...I hope you don't mind?"

He laughed, stirring it with a spoon.

"Not at all. Not from Japan, I am sure, but green tea nonetheless."

There was silence for a few minutes, the only noise being muted laughter from upstairs, and the quiet clanking of the dishes as Terri went about her work. Mark finally spoke, leaning his elbows on the table while holding the mug.

"So...you think that Ian, could go passed black belt?"

Hard Master continued to look at his mug, but then made eye contact, a message in his deep gray, one good eye. His voice was steady, and Mark knew that this was going somewhere far beyond the dojo in Manhattan.

"Yes. I have thought the matter over, and both my nephew and your son...I—I cannot explain it. They have something in them, some burning fire, that could take them to amazing heights. If I could only stay here in Manhattan, it could be done, but many dilemmas lie in the way..."

Mark took the hint, raising an eyebrow as he sat back, taking a sip of his coffee.

"If?"

The old man sighed, pulling a letter from his pocket.

"If, indeed. As you know, my nephew and I came here to America as a result of our family training ground in Japan, the Arashikage, burning to the earth. Hardly a thing was left standing, so we came here in hopes of making a living until it were to be rebuilt. It has been five years and six months since that dreadful night, and...I just received a letter from my brother, Soft Master, as he is called."

He extended his hand across the table to Mark, handing him the note. Mark took it, looking at it with a baffled expression, as he did not read Japanese. Hard Master took it back, smiling only briefly.

"You do not read my language, I know. I have not told Ian nor Tommy a thing about it, but I have been summoned back to Japan. The Arashikage has been rebuilt, and after five years of lying abandoned, students are pouring in in numbers that our masters cannot handle."

Mark looked from Ann, who had a cautious look in her eyes, to Hard Master, who was trying to make a point.

"When do you leave?"

Hard Master sighed heavily, folding the paper and placing it back in his pocket.

"As soon as the end of next month, I am afraid."

Mark leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Will no one take your place?"

"There is one, Sumato, who has been offered the position here. He is good, but he cannot teach Ian nor Tommy any more than I have."

"What is your point? Surely he can learn other things here..."

"He cannot. What I offer is something that runs far back into my family, the Arashikages. We were once a mighty clan, and now we are only but a few. We are trying to pass the martial arts skills of our history to young students who will keep it faithfully and teach others. My nephew is the only male left with the name Arashikage...after I am gone, there will be no one to carry on the name save him. His mother and father are dead, and have no more sons. He alone is left."

Mark rested his hands on the table, glancing at his wife.

"But, what does this have to do with Ian?"

Hard Master leaned forward eagerly, his one good eye shining with hope.

"You do not understand. Each student who comes to the Arashikage must be qualified to learn our art. They must be as free as air, strong as steel, bold as water, and as deadly as fire. They must have a smoldering ember in them that promises to spark into a flame, and that into a consuming inferno...your son has this. When I first began to train him, I saw it. His friendship with my nephew has also sparked this in Tommy, and they work together as one. Although they do not yet know it, it is there, now smoldering, now flickering. Soon it will grow and I ask only that you let it grow, but this cannot be done unless he has the right training!"

Mark had taken the point. He looked up at Hard Master, knowing all.

"The training that only you can offer..."

The old man sat back, nodding once.

"Yes."

Mark was silent for a few minutes, half listening to the laughter upstairs. He heard his son, his only son, his voice clear and excited. Ian had become a black belt, and that meant so much to him...but...could he really go to loftier heights? Leaning forward, Mark spoke again, his voice quiet.

"My son, is only eleven years of age. If what you are suggesting were to indeed come about, he would not be going to Japan by himself."

Ann had been totally oblivious to what was going on, and had sat in confusion for the whole conversation, but now she understood, and a shocked look passed over her face.

"What!? Let Ian go to Japan!? Mark!"

Mark turned to his wife, laying a hand on her arm.

"Dear, please..."

She quieted herself, swallowing as her husband turned back to their guest. Hard Master nodded.

"I understand this. It is another thing that would prohibit his training. Mark, it is your choice and yours alone. I will not try to change what you decide. I am simply laying before you what I feel should happen, and what your son and my nephew could become. Please consider, sir, I beg you..."

Mark nodded.

"I will. I will consider."

"Please remember that I must know shortly...more so if your answer is in the negative. I do not wish to hesitate in telling my nephew that he will part with your son."

"I will let you know by next week, no later, I promise."

Hard Master smiled briefly.

"I know that your word is good..."

The rest of the evening was spent in good conversation among the adults, the subject of Japan lying forgotten for the time. Terri had gone up to see what her brother and Tommy were doing, and upon finding them rough housing, took up her sketch pad and pencil, seating herself on the lower bunk bed and ignoring them as she drew. Tommy cast many glances at her, but was forced to watch his opponent, lest he end up with a black eye. The two had a wonderful time, one that was never to be forgotten.


	8. Chapter 7: A Sharp Turn of Events

CHAPTER

7

About an hour or so after Hard Master and Tommy left, Ian and Terri had gone to bed, while Mark and Ann sat downstairs by the small fireplace, in a slightly heated conversation.

"Mark, we cannot let our son go to Japan! There is no way!"

"Ann, quiet down, please...."

"Quiet down? How can I quiet down!? You're thinking of letting our son go by himself to Japan!"

"Not by himself. He wouldn't go by himself."

"And you can't quit your job to go with him!"

"Ann....please. Be quiet."

The frustrated wife sat back on the couch, her jaw clenched. Mark glanced up the stair way, and then back towards the woman.

"Ann, you heard what Hard Master said....and I agree with him. I've noticed more times than one, that our son could become a master at what he's doing now. You saw what took place at the dojo this afternoon, Ann. You saw the way he fought."

"Yes, and I'm very proud of him, but that doesn't mean that I want our only son to go all the way to Japan just to train! He's already a black belt...why can't he be satisfied with that?"

"Because he has more in him! Ann, I want our son to do this...I want to make it happen for him."

There was a long silence, and finally Mark spoke again, his voice quiet.

"I spoke a little with Hard Master before he left, and he's offered us a place in the Arashikage, at least until Ian can get on his feet down there."

"Do you mean we will leave him? Are you crazy!? Mark, we can't leave our son!"

"It's not like we would abandon him! There is plenty of temporary work in Japan, and Hard Master has already offered us a place with him. This is a huge sacrifice, yes, but it is in Ian's blood as well as mine and I want to see him become all he can at this!"

Ann sighed brokenly, laying a hand over her eyes.

"Just...do what you want, Mark. I don't care...just do want you want."

She began to stand, but Mark got up and took her arm.

"Ann, please, give me your support in this. I know that it'll be hard for you...I'll try to make it easier. Please, Ann...give me your support."

The dark haired woman looked up at him for a moment, obviously trying to keep from crying.

"I'm sure your reasons are good...I won't question them any further...but I still don't understand."

"You don't have to. I'm just asking that you trust me."

"....I trust you. I do...just....pray about it before you make any more moves."

Mark leaned forward, kissing his wife's forehead before she turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to do a few more things...I'll be upstairs soon."

Mark watched her disappear behind the door, and then turned, walking down the small hallway and mounting the stairs, going up to the bedroom. Once he got to the room, he sat down wearily on the bed, and then fell back, staring up at the ceiling. Was he doing the right thing? He wanted Ian to do this...but it would be so much stress on his wife. He loved Ann dearly, and knew that it took a lot for her to submit to him. She was a good woman, Ann was. He smiled a little, remembering when he had first met her on the streets of New York outside a book store. He had quite accidentally run right into her while messing with his cellphone, and she had dropped a stack of books. Accident? Not at all. Rolling over onto his side, he looked at the framed pictures that sat on the bedside table, a couple of himself and his wife, and the other few of Ian and Terri. He prayed that his own two children would find their spouses at the proper time, and that they would keep God's and his charge to them to remain pure until their wedding night. Gazing at the pictures a few more seconds, he then reached up and turned off the light, the room becoming dark.

Terri slept soundly, her breathing steady and her dreams peaceful. It was about six in the morning, and still dark outside. She stirred a little, rolling over in a wad of covers. Little did she know that Ian was already up and downstairs, and she abruptly found this out when an excited shout came from below. Jumping up in a startled reaction, she looked around the dark room.

"Ian? Ian where are you?"

She got out of bed when she heard the muffled laughing downstairs, and was walking towards the bedroom door when her brother came charging up the stairs, arms wide open as he ran and grabbed her.

"I'm—we're—mygoodness! Terriiiii!"

The blond girl was completely caught off guard by her twin's excited jumping around as he took her with him, speaking so fast that she couldn't understand a word of it.

"Woah! Ian! Slow down! What is it!? What's happened!?"

Ian gasped for breath, leaning on his knees as he looked up at her.

"Ohmygoodness...Terri...we're going to Japan!"

Terri jumped back, shocked.

"What!? When!? Why!?"

"Dad said we're going because Hard Master has to go back to the Arashikage because it's rebuilt and we're leaving next month and I can barely believe it and we're staying there for a long time because I'm going to further training and—"

He took in a breath, falling back on the bed smiling foolishly.

"and I'm so happy."

Terri was trying so hard not to laugh at her brother's antics.

"Ian, you should see yourself!"

The blond sat up, blowing the hair from his eyes.

"Really? I look handsome, right?"

Terri had to sit on the floor for laughing so hard.

"You're insane!"

Ian smiled widely crossing his legs.

"I know, I know...crazy as a Mach hare, I know...but...can you believe it!? We're going to Japan!"

Terri sighed once she had gained control over her laughing, looking up at him.

"No, I can't. And so soon! I'm excited...I've always wanted to see Japan!"

"Oh, you'll more than see it! We're staying there for quite a while!"

"How long?"

"I don't know, but long enough for me to take on some advanced training!"

"Beyond black belt?"

"Yes! Far beyond...faaaar beyond."

Terri grinned at her twin, shaking her head.

"You know, I think you're more excited than I am..."

Ian stood, cracking his neck.

"I am...Terri...I am!"

He swooped her up in his arms in a huge bear hug, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so excited and confused that I can't believe I just did that!"

Terri laughed, taking his hand.

"You must be, buddy! C'mon, you're still on your pajamas...I'm wide awake. We might as well get about our chores now."

The twins got dressed, both chattering non stop about the trip to come...the trip to Japan.


	9. Chapter 8: The Flight to Japan

CHAPTER

8

The sun had just risen over Manhattan, casting long shadows and gleaming off of the thousands of glass windows. It was a fine Spring morning, with the trees along some of the streets just blossoming with little green leaves. In the dojo owned by Hard Master, the old man was packing things into bags and suitcases with the help of a few other people. Tommy had remained to himself most of the previous evening, thinking about the past month's events as he packed his few belongings. He was excited to go back to Japan, and even more so at the fact that his best friend was going with him. That morning, though, he was required to do much work, as they were leaving for the airport that afternoon. There they would meet up with the Michaels, and then board a non-stop flight to Tokyo, Japan.

"Tomisaburo, come here and help with the lamps."

The young Asian walked over to the foot of the ladder that his uncle was on, steadying it for him. Hard Master handed him the Japanese lantern he had just taken from the hook in the ceiling, bidding him put it in the box with the others.

"Uncle, will the Arashikage look the same?"

Hard Master shrugged, picking up the box after his nephew had put the last lamp in it.

"I do not know, Tommy."

Tommy was quiet for a minute, standing with hands in pockets.

"Uncle...."

Hard Master laid the box on a stack of others, turning his head over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"...will you call me Thomas?"

Hard Master gazed at his nephew momentarily, sighed, and then picked up another box.

"If you wish me to, Tomi...if you wish me to."

Tommy stepped forward to help his uncle with a heavier load.

"It is just that...I am older. I want to be called Thomas."

"Like I said, nephew, I will call you thus if you wish me to. You are growing up...I am sad, yet happy to see this, so I will call you Thomas if you wish."

With this, Hard Master turned, calling to an assistant. Tommy turned, eyes downcast. He hated these awkward conversations with his uncle. Yes, he loved him...but...these conversations were something that he wanted to avoid. Sighing deeply, he went back down the hall to see if he could do anything in the training room, helping to get everything ready for shipping to the airport.

* * *

"Ian, here, keep hold of this ticket."

Mark handed his son a folded piece of paper, along with a few other things. Terri stood beside him, the twins keeping to one side of the wall to avoid the rush of people hauling along their luggage to various terminals. It was loud, packed and uncomfortably warm in the airport, adding to the stress. Terri had to raise her voice to be heard, pointing up to the flight schedule.

"Ian, is that our flight?"

The blond followed her finger, seeing the lit up sign.

"Yes, it's non-stop to Japan."

Terri smiled widely, gripping her bag.

"I'm still having a hard time believing this! Here, pinch me and make sure I'm awake,"

She stuck her elbow into Ian's chest, and he complied, pinching her fair skin and leaving a pinkish mark.

"Are you awake now?"

She smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes, I think so."

"Terri, Ian, come on, we'll wait next to the terminal." Mark made sure his children were on the march before he went ahead of them, telling them to keep up. Despite feeling sick that morning, Ann was doing well, and surprisingly, even to herself, found that she was actually looking forward to flying to a foreign country.

"Mark, do you have the tickets?"

"Yes, they're in my pocket."

"And the bags were checked at luggage?"

"Yes, they'll be loaded on the plane."

Ann sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright. No more questions..."

Mark smiled, looking over at her.

"You're nervous?"

"Yes..."

Ian cut in, taking his mother's hand.

"Yeah, me too!"

Terri moistened her lips, tagging along.

"Same here...I think we all are."

By this moment, they had arrived at the terminal where they were to meet Hard Master and Tommy. Taking a seat at the far end by the glass window that took the place of a wall, Ian turned in the chair, looking out onto the landing strip and then the dock, where the plane they were to take was sitting. Terri joined him, pointing at it.

"Is that it?"

Ian smiled, sighing contentedly.

"Sure is...boy, that thing is huge! Dad, look at the engines on that thing,"

Mark turned to look at it.

"Yes, those are big."

Ian sighed again, turning back around and sliding down in the seat. Mark smiled, looking across Terri to him.

"Well, son...how do you feel?"

Ian rubbed his hands together, smiling.

"My hands are clammy, if that tells you anything."

Terri cut in, jerking her chin up in a matter-of-fact way.

"And you just rubbed the back of your neck, which is a sure sign that you're either nervous, bothered, or frustrated...in this case, nervous."

Ian laughed, pulling out his iPod.

"Yes, Terri...you're right."

Not twenty minutes later, the blond looked up from reading a book, gazing distantly into the crowd. Suddenly, two people caught his attention, and he stood up, touching his dad's shoulder.

"Over there, dad, there's Tommy and Hard Master!"

He waved to them, and then jogged off into the crowd, leaving Mark watching. Ian and Tommy greeted each other with a fond embrace, and then the blond turned to Hard Master, bowing only slightly, and not enough to draw attention. They spoke for a minute, and then they made their way back to where the others were sitting. Mark greeted them, shaking Hard Master's hand.

"Well, I see you made it."

The old man smiled, setting his bag down.

"Through this thick crowd, amazingly, yes. Hello Ann, Terri,"

He nodded towards the two ladies. The two smiled in return, and especially Terri, but she had glanced over at Tommy, who had glanced at her, and, in his roguish manner...winked. Ian saw the act and whacked his brother on the head.

"Get it together, bro..."

Tommy cringed, rubbing his head.

"Alright alright! Sheesh..."

He sat down, as did Ian. The blond took in a deep breath, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well...this is it. I'm nervous. How about you, Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged, laying his bags aside.

"A little, but only because I have not seen the Arashikage for a very long time. The flight is long, but you will be fine. Oh, another thing..."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

The Asian mimicked his facial expression, and then smiled.

"I am officially known as Thomas—"

"Thomas? Strange..."

"No it is not, brother. Here, having trouble saying it? Say it with me: Tho-mas."

Ian laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright, _Thomas. _I'll just have to get used to saying it!"

The wait for the flight wasn't long at all, and in the matter of fifteen minutes, they were boarding the plane. Ian had never been on a flight before, and was so nervous that he couldn't hardly keep his hands from shaking. He got a seat beside his friend, with Terri across from them, and then the adults in the next row. Thomas, as he insisted his name now was, chattered non-stop to his friend's sister, gabbing about almost everything.

"Japan is nice. You will like it. Especially Tokyo. Did you know that it has the world's largest population? Of course you did. You are smart. Hey, did you see that guy back there in the terminal? He was Korean. You ask how I knew that? Well, it is easy, you see, Koreans, Chinese and Japanese look completely different, just like, for instance, Germans and Americans. It is actually very easy to tell, especially if you yourself are Japanese. Oh, did I tell you about the Arashikage? It is huge. Uncle says it is even bigger than when we left it. There are lots of joining porches, and then big rock gardens. You will like those. Remind me to show them to you. Then there is the gardens behind the Arashikage, and the woods. Lots of woods. We also have red willow woods. They are very strange. Then there is the lake, off near the mountain. Did you know we own a mountain? Yes, we do. Mount Arashikage. Sounds awesome, does it not? Then we have a rare breed of deer that wander about—"

"Tommy...I mean, Thomas..."

The Asian grinned widely, turning to Ian.

"What ho? Was I being annoying? My bad. Here, listen to this."

He handed the blond his iPod.

"I didn't know you owned one of these..."

"Perhaps I should tell you about it?"

"No! Don't! Spare me!"

Thomas laughed, patting his brother's arm.

"Poor you. I know."

Ian smiled, glancing out the window.

"If you want to gab to anyone, gab to me and distract me from my nervousness...and leave my poor sister alone!"

Thomas looked from Terri to Ian, and then shrugged.

"Alright, I will. Did I tell you about the time I fell off of Mount Arashikage?"

Ian tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, so _that's_ what's wrong with you..."

Thomas sniffed indignantly.

"Let me continue...anyway, yes, I took a nice fall two Summers ago..."

And so the flight went on. It was a very long way, but Thomas kept his brother occupied with tales of the Arashikage and its surrounding land...for soon, Ian would see it for himself.


	10. Chapter 9: The Arashikage

CHAPTER

9

The plane landed roughly, jolting Ian into wakefulness. He had fallen asleep about five hours before their arrival in Japan, having tried to remain awake for most of the journey. The droan of the jet engines had lulled him to sleep, mingled with the soft voices in the background. Thomas and Terri had as well, while John, Hard Master and Ann had taken turns throughout the flight. Now the massive plane had landed, the screech of the tires on the runway waking them. Ian bolted upright, scrambling to look out the window. He took in a sharp breath at the skyline, seeing the towering sky scrapers and buildings in the distance. Then he blinked. It should be very early in the morning, but it was about ten in the morning. His mind was suddenly thrown off, and he felt really weird. Still, he was so excited, he could barely keep his voice down as he reached over and shook Thomas roughly.

"Thomas! Thomas we're here! Look!"

The young Asian boy opened his eyes, rubbing them and yawning as he peered out the window.

"Ah, what? Oh. Yes. Tokyo Bay."

Ian spun back around to gaze out the window.

"Tokyo Bay. Oh man. I can't believe this! Terri! Look!"

Terri sat up, joining her brother.

"Ah! This is crazy!"

Thomas took up his backpack, zipping it.

"You have not seen anything yet; wait until the Arashikage."

The plane jolted one last time, and then rolled up to the terminal. The wait wasn't long before the Michaels and Arashikages were walking off the plane. The air between plane and terminal was extremely humid, and within the matter of seconds, all of them were sweating. Ian was so excited he could barely contain himself; his hands were shaking and his breath came quickly as he looked around, and once he had stepped into the Tokyo airport, all he could do was freeze and stare. He had been used to seeing packed airports, but not with almost everyone being Japanese. Thomas grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

"Hurry, Ian, you will get left behind!"

The blond stuck right beside his friend, having to keep shoulder contact to avoid the pressing crowd. He was nervous, and knew he could trust Thomas, who had lived here half of his life.

"Where are we going after this, brother?"

The Asian adjusted his backpack strap, putting a supporting hand on Ian's back to keep him from getting behind.

"The Arashikage. We will take the shinkansen, or bullet train, as you know it, to Kyoto. It will take about another two hours, but you will be able to see the Kyoto mountain range on the way. After that, we will stop in Kyoto, and then drive another two hours to my home."

Ian gripped Thomas' shoulder, having to raise his voice above the noise.

"I can hardly believe this, Thomas! I can't believe I'm here!"

Thomas smiled, patting his back.

"Well believe it, brother...believe it!"

Soon they were well on their way to the Arashikage, speeding through the country on a shinkansen. It was absolutely gorgeous, the trees and grass in full bloom. Everything was an emerald green, with splotches of pink and white from the cherry trees and every now and again the deep blood red from Japanese willows. The mountain range was breath-taking...the beauty of this place could barely be described. They passed several rice fields, the gleaming, murky waters between the rows of green stalks glittering in the bright morning sun. Small countryside farms came and went, and soon, the train began the assent into the Kyoto mountains. For the first hour of the journey, Ian gazed in awe at the scenery, but had to fight the sleep; the time change was so awkward. Back home, it would be about four in the morning. For the second hour, he wrote mostly in his journal, describing everything he saw, including the shrines that they passed in the mountains.

Finally, the train stopped at the station, and all passengers were more than ready to get off. The ride had gone well, and now they were leaving the train. The station was definitely not as busy as the one in Tokyo, but still there were many people. The loud, never ending hum of hidden cicadas dominated the air, coming from the tree line across the station. Ian had never heard so many before, having lived in New York all of his life.

"Where do they come from? There seems to be so many!"

Thomas took his brother's bag from the cart, handing it to him.

"They are worst during summer, but we have grown used to them. This is nothing; in South Korea, they are very bad. They do not do much destruction, but you hear them all day and into the night, even sometimes in the city."

Terri clutched her bag in both hands, gazing around.

"It's so green!"

Thomas smiled.

"I forget, you lived in the city for a long time. You will like the country, do not worry. Here, I will take your bag,"

He offered his hand, and she shyly gave it to him.

"Thanks."

John hailed them from the parking lot.

"Ian, Terri, come on! The car is waiting!"

Once they had gotten to the parking lot, they spotted a black car waiting for them, and an older Japanese man, probably in his early twenties, got out to greet them.

"Hard Master, Thomas! Greetings!"

He bowed deeply to them, and they returned the bows with enthusiasm. Hard Master smiled widely, grasping his hand.

"Satsu, it is good to see you again."

The man named Satsu bowed his head in gratitude.

"And you, Master. Tommy! Look at you! You have grown a yard if you have an inch!"

Thomas smiled, bowing and grasping his hand.

"Thank you, Satsu-sama."

Satsu turned to Hard Master, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He will grow to be tall and strong, like his father."

Hard Master smiled, gazing down at his nephew.

"I do believe he will, Satsu...I do believe he will. Ah, and this is John Michaels and his family."

The Asian man stretched out his hand American style, shaking John's hand firmly.

"It is good to meet you, Mr. Michaels."

John returned the shake.

"You too, sir. This is my son, Ian; he will be training under Hard Master's care."

Satsu also shook Ian's hand, and then bowed to him.

"Welcome, Ian-kun. I have heard much about you; your ability to fight is well spoken of."

The blond smiled, squinting in the bright sun.

"Thank you, sir."

Hard Master threw the bags in the back, and once everyone had been introduced, they all climbed into the car, there to remain for another long two hours. Terri was once again stuck beside Thomas, who wasted no time in picking up his tale with the Arashikage. He spoke of it for a long while, and Ian noted that his sister seemed quite captivated, which caused him to smile at the thought.

The first hour came and went, and then the second, the beauty of the Japanese countryside only growing more gorgeous as they went deeper and deeper into the country and away from Kyoto. They passed a few villages, shrines and rice fields, and now they had entered a long, stone-made tunnel. There was no light in it save for that of the headlights, and once they had come out again, Ian couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. They were now at the base of a massive mountain, the peak so high up that it could barely be seen through the clouds. He had to crane his neck upward to see it, distractedly tapping Thomas' leg.

"Brother...what mountain is that?"

Thomas smiled, crossing his arms.

"That, Ian, is Mount Arashikage."

The blond spun around, his jaw dropped open.

"You're joking?"

The Asian shook his head, giving him a cocky smile.

"No. That is our mountain."

Ian spun back around in the seat, looking out the back window as they went down the road. Still he had to crane his neck.

"Oh that is so awesome! And you _fell _off of that!?"

Thomas laughed, turning to look at the mountain.

"Yes and no. More of a fall near the base than the top. Look, we are not far from home now,"

He pointed ahead, and Ian spotted the two massive columns of stone on either side of the road. Ian hadn't noticed, but now he did, and back in the tunnel, the road had turned to gravel, small, oval like stones making it up. Passed the columns were thick woods, the dense canopy of green above turning the light into a tinted green. All kinds of shrubbery and plants were arranged along the ground in between the trunks, with shrines and miniature pagodas planted near trickling rock streams and pools of mirror-clear water. Above the stone columns was a wooden archway, Japanese characters engraved on the surface. Thomas leaned over to look out the window as they passed under it.

"Oh, look, they fixed the arch."

Ian gazed back at it.

"What did it say?"

Thomas smiled proudly.

"Clan Arashikage."

They entered the thick woods, the tires crunching the gravel beneath them. The windows were down, and once again, the noise of cicadas echoed through the trees. Every now and again a bird could be heard calling, and more than once several deer were spotted grazing in open glades near the pagodas. Thomas pointed out that the woods were thinning, and soon they would see the Arashikage itself.

"We have come in the back way, so you will not see the front as of yet. Do not worry, you will soon, though...you will have much time to see everything."

The woods faded, and suddenly they were under and passed another archway, and then a wall of stone. A massive pagoda thrust its top into the sea blue sky behind this wall, and once they were through the gate, Ian could only stare. Japanese architecture and art lined the rock garden to the left, and the buildings around the pagoda were shining with Japanese lanterns. To the left, on a large platform of concrete, were about twelve students, all facing one master, who led them in an array of sword moves that looked almost like a dance. To the far left was another group, this time of about eighteen, all older. They were sparring with each other, called on by a master, Ian noting that they wore silk black outfits and masks. This place was huge, with buildings surrounding the place and several archways leading leading right to another section. Thomas spoke.

"This is the training ground, brother."

He motioned over to the right, and there were ramps at least fifteen feet off the ground where students balanced and fought with bo staves and knotted ropes.

"What if one falls?"

Thomas gave him a roguish look.

"This is the Arashikage, you forget."

Sure enough, just as he spoke, one of the students fell from the ramp, and it looked for the world like he would hit the gravel, but just as the ground was about to meet him, he turned, flipped, and landed on his feet, all in one move. They went under another archway, and this time the blond found himself in the midst of a huge garden, all sorts of trees and plants gracing the landscape. There were trickling rock fountains and pools of water, filled by a bamboo spout; there were rock gardens and swaying cherry trees, as well as shrines and pagodas. Off to the right, and then coming around halfway to the front and the left were many rooms with shoji screen doors and one long adjoining porch that connected them all. They were well hidden by the cherry trees and the four foot high rock wall. Here the car stopped, and Satsu opened the door.

"Ah, here we are. This is where you will be staying."

Ian was so eager to get out that he could hardly stay still, and as soon as the door was opened, he bolted from his seat, almost forgetting his bag before he scrambled back and grabbed it up. Thomas laughed at his friend, shaking his head.

"Brother, you are too excited!"

Ian sniffed indignantly.

"I am not. Besides, I've never been to Japan before and I can barely believe this!"

Suddenly, a squeal cut across the yard from one of the houses, and a young girl, probably about ten, came running from a doorway, leaping off the porch and flying towards Hard Master.

"Uncle! Uncle you are back!"

Hard Master smiled, kneeling to embrace the young girl as she flung herself into his open arms.

"Kimiko! It is good to see you! Look how you have grown."

The small Asian girl jumped up and down excitedly, grasping his hands.

"Oh Uncle, I am so glad you are here! And Tommy!"

She ran towards him and he practically had to drop his bags to catch her.

"Hello cousin! I never thought I should say that I am happy to see you."

Kimiko wrinkled her nose at him, but then hugged him again.

"Me neither!"

Thomas laughed, and then turned to Ian.

"Cousin, this is my friend, Ian; he shall be staying with us."

The Asian girl bowed politely, and the blond returned the bow, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her...she was....pretty. Very, pretty. Hard Master took the bags from the back of the car, nodding towards his niece.

"Kimi, take your cousin and Ian to their rooms, please, and then you may show them around."

The young girl bowed again, and then motioned towards one of the buildings.

"This way."

They walked across the stretch of gravel, and then between a little doorway in the stone wall that lead to the porch. All along the deck were stairs at different intervals, which allowed one to go into the building at any point. Here they stepped onto the porch at a door, and Kimiko slid the shoji screen aside.

"This is where you shall be staying."

Thomas let his brother go first, and then stepped in after him, tossing his bag on the bed.

"I cannot believe this place. It has changed so much since I left."

Kimiko smiled.

"Yes, cousin, it has. They built for many long hours during the day, and sometimes at night. See, Tommy, they replanted the red willows!"

Across the room was yet another doorway that lead out into more gardens, and then passed that was another long row of porches and rooms, but they were well hidden by the thick, swaying, blood red branches of red willow trees. Through the forest of willows ran a trickling creek, and from several lower branches hung Japanese lanterns, lighting a gravel path that lead to the next row of houses. Ian felt so dizzy at the magnificence of this place. He stood in the middle of the room, turning a few times to take everything in. The floor was built of wooden boards, and the walls were a deep red color, much like those back at the dojo in Manhattan. There were two tiatami mats on the floor, having a rolled pillow and a thick blanket folded at the bottom, and small, circular tables sitting beside them. The light in the room either came from the large doors or the Japanese lanterns, giving it a spacious appeal. There was a closet to the right, and a dresser beside the second door, along with a small bathroom containing a sink and toilet to the left. Thomas took Ian's bag, laying on the bed.

"You are quite overwhelmed, brother."

The blond smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I...know. Gosh. I'm sorry...I'm just..."

Kimiko smiled brightly.

"Overwhelmed. Here, I will leave you now for a while. You two unpack your things, and then Tomassu will show you around."

She bowed, and then left the room quietly, sliding the shoji screen back into place. Thomas laughed when she had gone, patting his brother's back.

"You are lovestruck, Ian. Face it."

The blond took his gaze from the door.

"I am not! She's...pretty."

Thomas gave him an incredulous look as he turned to unzip his bag.

"Uhhuh..."

"Thomas..."

"Just unpack your things."

The blond couldn't help but smile, and went to the other doorway, leaning against the thick frame and staring out at the swaying branches.

"I cannot believe I'm here, Thomas...."

Thomas joined him, and then smiled, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"This is your new home, brother...welcome."


	11. Chapter 10: Bath House

CHAPTER

10

The Arashikage was truly an amazing place. Ian had never seen anything like it in his entire life. Not only was it massive, but the recourses they had for advanced training were also amazing. Almost every inch of the land was used in one fashion or another to achieve advanced, everything from the rafters in the buildings to the wild, untamed country of Mount Arashikage. There were many students there, and as Ian observed while walking through the training grounds with Thomas, they had wills of iron, and spirits to fight, but...there was something different. To the blond's suspicion, he noted that in several calls, some were missed that he had been taught, and as he stood observing, he noted that several moves he had been taught in the very same sessions back in New York were not done. He asked Thomas about this, who dismissed the matter, but Ian detected quickly that his brother was hiding something, although he did not question the subject further. The hours wore on, and still the two were walking about. They had already gone through numerous gardens, and had strayed off into the woods for a while. It was much cooler in the shady trees, and the trickling of a creek only added to the serenity. Thomas sat down beside the gurgling stream, slipping off his shoes and letting his feet dangle. Ian did the same, laying back in the grass. Thomas looked over at him, sticking a twig in his mouth.

"So...how do you like it so far?"

Ian sighed contentedly, gazing up at the canopy of leafy green above his head.

"I love it. I never could have imagined the Arashikage this way."

Thomas laid back as well, folding his hands behind his head.

"To tell you the truth, it has changed a lot since I last saw it. It is indeed larger."

The blond looked over at his friend, smiling.

"It must have been wonderful to have grown up here."

Thomas took in a deep breath, inhaling the heavily scented air.

"I could not enjoy it as much then. But...now that a friend who is like a brother is with me...I may be able to."

Ian lay quiet for a minute, and then rolled over, glancing at his Asian friend.

"Thomas, I will always be your friend and brother, but do not always look up to me for everything. There is Another who is better than I."

Thomas frowned in confusion, rolling over as well.

"What are you talking about?"

The blond sat up, splashing the water with his feet.

"...you'll know when the time comes, Thomas."

He splashed some water upward, purposefully making sure it landed on his friends jeans.

"Hey! That is cold!"

The Asian suddenly froze, glancing sideways slyly. Ian knew what was coming. Before he could jump up with a yelp, he was doused in a wave of cold water, and in return, wrestled his brother into the grass. Thomas cried out in fits of laughter as he was rolled nearer the stream, struggling to keep from falling in.

"Get off, you lug!"

"Not on your life!"

He was rolled into the stream, but not before he took Ian with him. They both sat up, coughing, spluttering, and soaking wet. They sat in the flowing waters together, laughing almost uncontrollably. Both had splatters of mud on their clothes and in their hair, making for an interesting sight.

"Cousin! You look ridiculous!"

Thomas spun around in the water to find Kimiko standing on the bank, hands folded into the kimono that she was now wearing. He laughed, standing as he helped the blond up.

"Do we not, brother?"

Ian laughed, shaking his head and flinging water droplets everywhere.

"Yes, we do."

Kimiko smiled, taking a step back to avoid the water.

"Cousin, Uncle has sent for you. He requests that you dress for this evening's event. But, I would suggest that you wash up first."

Thomas stepped out of the stream, taking up his shoes.

"Ah, yes. Brother, we were to hold a dinner in your honor."

Ian stepped out as well, and couldn't help but look surprised.

"My honor?"

Kimiko handed him his shoes, which she had taken up from the bank.

"Yes. You are the first American student to set foot in the Arashikage Clan."

The blond stared for a minute, turning to Thomas.

"Really?"

The Asian smiled.

"Yes...I, uh...sorta forget to tell you."

Kimiko turned to walk away, calling back as she did so.

"The clothes you are to wear lay on your beds. See you this evening!"

Ian tugged his shoes back on, but left them untied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm hardly ready for this..."

The Asian smiled, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"I am sorry, brother. But, do not worry, it will all go well, I am sure."

The blond sat for a moment in thought, and then turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you mean to tell me that I and my family are the only Americans here?"

Thomas scratched his head.

"...did you expect more? Us Asians are very particular about who we let in...Americans and Koreans being the last choice."

Ian laughed, standing.

"Sometimes _too_ particular! Koreans aren't that bad, and neither are we."

Thomas paused, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If all men were like you, then I would have nothing against a one of them."

Ian remained silent, but managed to smile slightly as he wrapped an arm around Thomas' shoulders.

"Come on, let's go."

The two walked on off down the gravel path, heading for their rooms.

Once they had gotten their clothes, Thomas led Ian to a bathhouse not far from where they were staying. As soon as they walked in, the blond froze, immediately a look of hesitance coming over his face, if not fear. When Thomas realized he hadn't come through the door, and stopped, turning to look at him quizzically.

"What? It is a bathhouse."

Ian swallowed.

"I...know. That's what I'm afraid of."

Thomas looked around, hardly taking the hint, and then it hit him. He laughed, taking Ian by the arm.

"Oh do not be shy. It is only boys anyway."

The blond almost refuged to budge, and then hesitantly let his brother lead him on in. It was very steamy inside, and some loud talking came from behind a row of shoji screens, followed by laughing. The place was fairly busy, with students going in and out, some having robes, and others, not. Thomas led his friend to a rack where a bunch of shoes were lined up, most of them sandals.

"Just take your shoes off here, and then your clothes."

Ian froze again.

"My...clothes?"

Thomas laughed.

"Well yes! Do you expect to shower with them on?"

The blond groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thomas, I've never been in a bathhouse before...is there no other way?"

The boy shook his head.

"No. Listen, it will be easy. Everyone in there has done this hundreds of times, including me. You will get used to it."

Ian sighed, reluctantly pulling off his shirt.

"Oh alright."

Thomas had already removed most of his clothes, handing Ian a robe.

"There. Put that on when you are done, and just do what I do and you will be fine."

Eventually, after about three minutes of bashful resistance and heavy persuasion, the blond got his clothes off, but clutched the robe around him as though it were all he had.

"This is ridiculous."

Thomas rolled his eyes, handing him two towels.

"You will get over it. Take these. One is for washing and the other for drying."

He turned to walk into the open room, taking Ian's arm.

"Now come on. It will not be so bad."

The blond gathered up courage, but almost as soon as they had walked past the shoji screens and into the communal bath, he faltered.

"Oh gosh Thomas...I can't do this."

The Asian tugged him along.

"Yes, you can. Come on."

There were several quite naked students in the tubs, laughing and having a good time, while others showered off, and others just sat on the tiled floors, feet dangling in the water. There were rows of shower heads along the walls, but no privacy barriers to separate them, and most of the students were older. One in the tub hailed them, smiling widely.

"Konnichiha, Tomassu!"

Thomas smiled, bowing.

"Konnichiha, Dasan! Ogenki desu ka?"

The student laughed, waiving a hand airily.

"Genki desu. Mata aete ureshii, tokoro de."

Thomas smiled politely, bowing again.

"Anata mo, Dasan. Kore desu watashi no tomadachi, Iian Massu Makiel."

The student smiled, dipping his head in a brief bow towards Ian.

"Hajimemeshita, Iian-kun."

The blond figured it for a greeting, and simply bowed in return, smiling, although he didn't have the faintest idea what he was saying. After another few moments, Thomas apparently dismissed himself politely, gesturing towards the showers. The student said something else, and then went back to talking with his friends.

"What was that all about?"

Thomas laid the towels aside.

"Ah, that was one of my friends. We trained some together."

Ian glanced back at the student.

"He's older than you, for sure."

Thomas nodded, slipping off his robe.

"I know. He is sixteen, actually, but he helped often during sparing. Take off your robe."

Ian froze. Again.

"But...but Thomas..."

The Asian eyed him.

"Oh come on, Ian. It is not _that_ bad."

The blond sniffed indignantly.

"Well it is to me."

Thomas took a bar of soap, thrusting it at him.

"Here. Use that. We must wash off first before showering."

He knelt on the tile floor, dragging a wooden bucket of hot water in front of him and wetting the soap. Seeing that Ian hadn't followed his example, he glanced up, gave him a meaningful look, and gestured towards the bucket. Ian sighed heavily, and then took off the robe, although grudgingly and awkwardly. Kneeling down, he drug over his own bucket, and lathered the soap, mumbling something about killing Thomas. The Asian laughed, patting his arm.

"See, no one noticed. You are fine. I told you, they are used to it."

The blond mumbled again.

"Yeah, well I'm not. I'm perfectly fine with you, but with so many others around? And you can stop your snickering, too."

Thomas stifled a laugh, and put on a serious face.

"Sure, sure. Alright. Fine. I will not say anything else..."

He paused, and then grinned, looking over at him.

"You are just going to have to do this every day."

Ian almost yelped in horror, spinning his head around to look at his brother.

"You're joking!?"

Thomas went into fits of laughter, trying to lather his hair with soap without getting it in his eyes.

"No, brother, I am not!"

The blond moaned, hiding his head in the bucket.

"Oh I'm dead...this will be the death of me!"

Thomas laughed, taking his own bucket of water and tossing it on his brother, rinsing him of all the soap. The blond gasped at the cascade, totally unexpecting it.

"Thomas! Don't do that!"

The Asian smirked, turning his back to him.

"Your turn. Payback."

Ian gazed at him for a minute, and then couldn't help but smile, taking up his bucket and tossing its content onto the Asian. Thomas shook his head vigorously to rid his eyes of the water, scrubbing a hand across them.

"Whew. Alright...to the showers. Then we will get dressed and head back to the room."

He got to his feet, careful not to slip on the tile floor. Helping Ian up, he handed him a washcloth and fresh bar of soap. Going to one of the showers, he turned the spicket, a stream of hot water coming from the shower head.

"They are all set to the same temperature, so you do not have to worry about that."

Ian turned his on, enjoying the warm water. The two soaped up once again, this time more thoroughly, and washed their hair really good. By the time they were done, Ian was feeling a little bit better, but still couldn't help but blush if someone walked by or happened to look his way. They dried off with the warmed towels, donning their robes and heading to a different room where their clothes were. With help from his brother, Ian got into the interesting outfit. It was a simple one, with loose fitting pants and a haori, a type of jacket with very wide sleeves. This tied at the chest, and then a koshihimo, or wide, thin belt, was used to wrap around the waist several times. Then they put on the split socks and setta sandals, and were ready to go. Although Ian felt a little awkward in his new garb, he soon got used to it, and walked along the long porch feeling like he was truly home, hands folded into his tunic. Thomas had told him that on a male's kimono, the sleeves were so wide at the underarm so that one may put his hands into his tunic, and simply leave the sleeves hanging; most men did this when wearing one. He had also explained that this was how many men hid their weapons, by hiding them in the girth of the koshihimo, and when the weapons were needed, one could simply just slip his hand inside the tunic, and bring them out, whether they were sia or nunchuka, without it getting caught in the folds of the garments. After telling him this, the Asian had bragged about how good he was at doing such things, and told Ian that he would bet the blond couldn't do it. Ian found this very amusing, and when they had gotten to their room, he decided to do a little experiment.

Thomas was at the dresser, putting away their clothes and other items, with Ian standing near the shoji screen, gazing out at the setting sun. Secretly, he slipped his hand inside his tunic, fingering one of the leather bound handles on a nunchuka. He smirked a little, glancing casually at Thomas, who still had his back to him. Tightening his grip around the handle, he turned, keeping his arms inside the tunic.

"Brother, will you come here."

Thomas turned his head, setting a pair of jeans into one of the drawers.

"Yeah, just a minute."

After a few seconds, he walked over, hardly suspecting the blond. Ian tried to contain his smile. He wanted to see if this would work in close quarters.

"Out there, what's that?"

He nodded towards the trees, and Thomas took the bait. Stepping forward, he leaned against the door frame, peering out into the woods.

"I do not see anything,"

He turned, and too late tried ducking the trap. In a blur of speed, Ian snatched the nunchukas from his tunic, bringing it out without a bit of trouble and wrapping the chain over Thomas' neck, jerking him forward.

"Ah, you see! I can do it!"

Thomas gagged at the chain around his throat, gripping the metal rings to try and keep some of the pressure off.

"Ack! Iian! You—you sneaky little—"

The blond yanked the chain tighter, grinning.

"Admit it, Thomas, admit I can do it."

Thomas laughed pitifully, trying to wriggle out of his brother's grasp.

"Alright! Alright I admit it! Cut it out! You are choking me!"

Ian laughed, releasing his brother and tossing the nunchukas onto the bed. Thomas rubbed his throat, shaking his head.

"You are better than I thought, brother...but that does not mean you can still beat me in speed."

The blond ran a hand through his hair, gazing back out at the setting sun.

"No, it doesn't."

The sun was going down behind the trees, splashing a fiery red color into the skied, mingled with deep hues of orange and purple. It was about time for them to go to meet with everyone for dinner. Thomas put a few more things away, and then slid the front shoji screen aside, turning off the lamps in the room.

"Ian, come on. We will be late if we do not hurry."

The blond shut the back door, and followed his brother out onto the porch. By now it was completely dark, and the Japanese lanterns had been lit all along the porch rooftop, casting magnificent colors all around them. The cicadas still continued their song, adding some sort of magical touch to the warm Summer night. After shutting the front shoji screen, the two walked on down the porch, their wooden sandals clacking against the floorboards. The night was absolutely beautiful, with a full moon rising behind the towering pagoda and silhouetting it against the velvet sky. The lanterns were gorgeous, lining every door way and porch post. There were lanterns hung in the gardens, too, illuminating with a soft light the trees, delicate plants and gravel paths. Ian's mind soared. He could barely believe this. His first night in Japan. It was so strange and mystic to him. From past the courtyard drifted the mournful strands of a samisen and kokyu, both the most commonly heard instruments of Japan. Somehow it mingled with the nature around him, blending into one song with the night birds and cicadas, even the rustling of the trees in the Summer breeze. The blond paused briefly, leaning on the rail and gazing out into the lantern-lit night, breathing deeply. This was his new home. At least, for a while. He raised his eyes heavenward, gazing up at the full, whitewashed moon. It seemed so large and perfect, illuminating the dark sky. Somehow, he knew that a path lay before him, one that no one had ever taken. What is was, he did not know, but something inside told him that it would not be an easy road. He sighed deeply, still watching the moon. What was his life's purpose? Why had the Lord guided his feet here, to Japan? He was, after all, only twelve years of age. This had to be part of it. The training had to be part of the road he was to take. By now Thomas had realized his brother was not walking with him, and turned, walking back.

"What are you doing, Ian? Goodgrief. Will you stop leaving me like that? That is the third time today."

The blond looked over at him, smiling.

"Sorry, Thomas. I was just thinking."

Thomas laughed, taking his arm.

"You do that too much, brother. Now, are you coming?"

Ian smiled, grasping his friend's shoulder.

"Yes. Let's go."

The two turned, leaving the rail and walking on down the porch, the music from the samisen and kokyu still lingering in the air.


End file.
